Our Fearless Leader Collection
by XxRemciclesxX
Summary: This is going to be a collection stories about the one LEONARDO! It's going to be a mixture of adventures, hurt & comfort, family, bro fluff! and MORE. You can also request a chapters so this keep going and going and going and going. I DON'T OWN TMNT AT ALL!
1. Nightmare

_Hellooooo! Welcome to Our Fearless Leader Collection! This is going to be a collection stories about the one & only LEONARDO! It's going to be a mixture of adventures, hurt & comfort, family, bro fluff! and MORE_

 _What happens when Leo has a nightmare? It's time for Raphie to step in!_

 _Nightmare_

Leonardo screamed as his nightmare finally ended. He took deep breaths as he looked around scared that something was going to pop out of the shadows. He jumped when his door cracked up as he hid under his covers whimpering softly.

"Leo?" Raph asked as he opens the door, peeking in the room.

"Raphie?" Leo asked as he came out from under the covers tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Leo are ya okay? What happen'd?" Raph asked worriedly

"Nothing I'm okay Raph. You can go back to bed" Leo answers wiping his tears away as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Nothing my shell Leo"

"Raph! No swearing!" Leo hissed quietly as Raph walked towards him, sitting on the bed.

"Bro seriously what happen'd?"

"It's just a dream doesn't matter" Leo said softly turning his shell to Raph as he laid down. "Go back to bed Raph I'll be fine"

"Ok"

Suddenly the bed shifted as Raph slid in bed next to his brother. Leo's eyes widened in surprise when Raph turned him over, looking him the eyes. "Yer not fine if yer cryin' bro…Do ya want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes"

"Are ya sure yer sure?"

"Yes. I. Am. Sure"

"Are ya sure yer sure ye-"

"Yes!"

Raph laughed as Leo pouted at him his cheeks puffed out while he pouted. "Okay Ya big baby. Now goodnight"

Leo gasped in surprise again when Raph pulled him against his chest, his head under his younger brother's chin.

"Night Leo"

"Goodnight Raph"

 _Okay so in this one shot Raph and Leo are around 11 or 12 so they aren't teenagers yet and we all know that Raphie a softie in the inside buuut he doesn't show it. See y'all next time!_


	2. Sneaking Around

_What happens when these turtles go behind splinter's rules? I'll tell you…Nuthin Good!_

 _Sneaking Around_

"I am going to meditate please behave" Splinter says looking at his 9-year-old sons as they nodded answering with a "Hai Sensei" Splinter nods and walks into his room leaving his door the slightest crack

"What should we do?" Leo asked sitting on the couch

"Tag!" Mikey yells jumping up and down

"Nah" Raph says

"Read" Donnie says shyly

"Nah"

Suddenly an idea pops into Raph's mind "Oh I know!"

"What?" his 3 brothers ask

"Let's go to the dojo" Raph whispers not wanting Splinter to hear

"Yea!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"But Leo!" the younger brothers yell at the eldest

"I said no" Leo says crossing his arms

"Come on fearless stop tryin' to perfect for Splinter" Raph says rolling his eyes

"I'm not trying to perfect he doesn't want us in there without him"

"I don' care I'm goin'" Raph says walking to the dojo, Mikey and Donnie following him.

"You guys never listen" Leo hissed but he had no choice but to follow

"I'm getting' my weapons" Raph says grabbing his sais along with Mike's and Don's weapons

"No Raph being in here is bad enough"

"And?" Raph says giving Mikey and Donnie their weapons

"Yes!" Mikey says twirling the nun-chucks

"Be careful" Leo says watching his brothers closely and nervously but with that said Don accidently hits Mikey in the back of the head with bo staff which made Mikey eyes water.

"That's it" Leo says sternly taking his brother's weapons putting them on the rack. Right before Leo can put the bo staff back on the shelf someone grabbed the other side "Raph let go."

"No why are ya always ruinin' the fun" Raph says tightening his grip

"Mikey getting in the head is fun to you?!" Leo hissed

"That's not what I said!" Raph growls holding it tighter when suddenly a blade comes out of the bo staff and goes straight _through_ his older brother's hand

"AHHH!" Leo yells falling to his knees holding his hand as blood flows quickly through the wound which makes Raph watch in horror as his younger brothers ran to Leo calling their father's name.

"What is happ- Leonardo!" Splinter yells his eyes wide at the blade through Leonardo's little hand. "Hold your brother down!" Splinter orders coming in with medical supplies. His sons nod and take their post Mikey holding down Leo's legs, Donnie holding down Leo's arms and Raph holding his shoulders.

"No" Leo whimpers

"Leonardo I have to take the blade out…Are you ready Leonardo?"

Leo nods digging his face deeper into Raph's neck who just puts his lips on his brother's head. Splinter takes a deep breath and slowly pulls out the blade. Leo cries softly into his Raph's neck and nods at the comforting words Raph is whispering to him. After agonizing minutes Splinter gets the blade out and cover the wound with a towel

"Sensei Leo isn't answering me" Raph says nervously, his eyes wide.

Splinter looks up and checks his son's pulse "He only passed out my son. Let's bring Leonardo to the infirmary"

…

"Raphael?"

"Yes?" Raph whispers looking at splinter

"Are you staying in here with Leonardo tonight?" Splinter asked

"Yea"

"Alright goodnight my son" Splinter says

"Night"

Once the door closes Raph looks at Leo "God bro it's been 2 days I don' know why ya haven' woken yet. Donnie and Splinter say it's because of the blood loss but Leo I'm so sorry I didn' mean ta hurt ya, I should have listen'd ta ya. I'm sorry for bein' a bad brother please forgive me" Raph says as he puts his head in hands not wanting to looks at his brother's pale, prone body.

 _Another chapter done! Please R &R&R (Read, Review and Request!)_


	3. How The Tables Have Turned

_What if Dr. Prankenstein (aka Mikey) never hit the Fearless Leader with a water balloon in Panic In The Sewers? So Mikey decides to go to the Hothead and Genius for help but what if something goes wrong?_

 _How The Tables Have Turned_

"Hmm…how am I going to get Leo?" Mikey says pacing around in the living room

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked coming in the room

"Remember 6 months ago with the battle with dog pound?"

"Not really why?"

"I never hit Leo with a water balloon that night!"

"It's obvious that he knows when you were going to hit him with the water balloon" Donnie sighs

"I know but this time you and Raph should help!" Mikey says as Raph comes around the corner

"Help with what?"

"Help me prank Leo!" Mikey says

"How come ya want ta prank 'im?" Raph asked

"Well Leo's the only one I never hit with a water balloon so since I got you guys you should help me!" Mikey say

"Ok I'm in. I always want'd ta prank Fearless" Raph says grinning evilly

"Great! How about you Donnie?"

"Eh why not?"

"Ok this is what we should do…"

…

"Alright Splinter is asleep and Leo is mediatin" Raph says as him and his brothers slowly walk to the dojo

"Alright let's do this" Mikey whispered as the brother high three-D "Booyakasha"

…

Leo took a deep breath when suddenly he heard the creak of the dojo doors sliding open making him open his eyes as he looks up only to see Raph bending in pain.

"Raph!?" Leo yells running to his brother's side "What happened?!"

"My stomach god it hurts so bad. I need help getting' ta Donnie's lab" Raph moans as Leo slipped Raph's arm over his shoulder They walk out of the dojo and slowly make their way towards the lab when Raph suddenly yelled "NOW!"

Suddenly the weight of Raph was gone and a smoke bomb is thrown in Leo's face making him cough as he tried get his breathing under control. Then a pie was thrown in his face and he heard his brothers laughing as it slid down his face. When he opened his eyes powder was blown in his face making take a step back and slip on something slippery he then went flying across the lair and Leo's head banged on the wall with a crack so he fell lifelessly on to the ground making the brother's stop laughing and instead stare in horror.

"LEO!?" Raph was the first one to get to Leo and turned him over, wiping the pie off his brother's face "Leo? Bro come on! Answer me! Donnie!"

Suddenly Leo jumped out of Raph's grasp pushing him away yelling " _Ima min'na!_ " as his brother got pelted with water balloons, pie, mayonnaise, paint, mashed potatoes, paint and more. Suddenly it all stops. The 3 brothers look at Leo who was holding a remote, grinning widely

" _Būmu._ " Leo whispers pressing the button then flour and syrup were poured all of over them as Leo who started laughing like there was no tomorrow ran around throwing feathers at them.

"Wha' the?" Raph says as he watched his brother fall to his knees laughing as Splinter came out of the shadows with the shell cell video camera on.

"Wait! You guys were in this!?" Mikey yelled as Casey and April also came out of the shadows

"Wait but Leo you banged your head on the wall and we heard the crack" Donnie says looking at Leo

"Sometimes pasta come in handy" Leo says holding up a broken pieces of dry pasta

"Leo you…pranked us...with a couple pieces of pasta?"

"Yep"

"But how? How did ya know wha' we were gonna do?" Raph asked puzzled

"I heard you when you guys were talking about it. Don't forget I'm a ninja" Leo winks

"Yer a little sneak" Raph grumbles

Leo laughs softly and walks to the showers listening to his brothers arguing with April, Casey and their Father.

…

"Night! And thank you!" Leo yells to their friends as they leave. He turned around slumped on the couch and waited for his brothers

"Remind me ta nevea prank ya again" Raph says sitting next to his brother

"Aww I love you too" Leo says smiling

"How did you set everything so quickly?" Mikey asked coming in the room with Donnie

"I have my ways" Leo answers

"God ya creep me out sometimes fearless" Raph says

"But you love me right?" Leo asked puckering his lips

"Ugh sadly I do" Raph answers blushing when Leo hugged him

"Group Hug!"

 _How was it?! Did you like it?! R &R&R Please! 'Ima min'na' means 'Guys, now' and 'Bumu' means 'Boom' in Japanese_


	4. First Kill

_Note: The turtles are 12, they only went to the surface a few times with Splinter and they don't know much about weapons in the human world expect for the weapons they use now._

 _This was requested by Yukio87_

 _A Girl, A Man, A Turtle and A Gun what happens when you put these together?_

 _First Kill_

 _Leonardo's P.O.V_

I lay down in my bed and calm my breathing when Splinter opens my door. I wait and count knowing how long Splinter stays. I keep my breaths slow and calm as he finally shuts the door. _Now I got to wait for Splinter to-_

 _Swish_

 _-close his door"_

I get up and get my katanas slowly walking in the shadows, making sure no one comes out of their rooms. I take a deep breath when I get into the sewers. _This is great_ _being in the lair is driving me stir crazy._ I kept walking for ten minutes when I saw the male hole cover. _Should I go?_ _..._ _Not gonna hurt_. I climb up the latter and into the fresh air. I climbed up the fire escape and take off on the roofs. Halfway into my run I suddenly here someone screaming. Deciding to investigate I become on with the shadows.

"Give me the money!"

"Never!"

"Give it to me now!" the man screams taking a step towards the trembling girl.

"N-No"

"Fine" Suddenly the man pulled out a weapon aiming it at the girl's head.

 _OK time to intervene_ I use a throwing star and hit the street light sending the ally into complete darkness.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

I stay in the shadows, take my katana out and the man's eyes widen when he sees my weapon shining in the dark.

"Who are you?! Show yourself or I'll hurt her with this gun"

 _Gun?_

 _What's a gun?_

My eyes widen when he puts the "gun" to the girl's head.

"Wait."

The man smiles "Come out"

I slowly walk out and the man's eyes widened.

"W-what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

 _Splinter's P.O.V_

I wake to use the bathroom and decided to check on my sons. Donatello was sleeping at his desk, drool coming down the side of his mouth. I walked in and moved the book but replaced with a pillow and put a blanket over him.

Michelangelo was sleeping and I smile softly then went to cover him almost tripping. _Definitely need to clean your room tomorrow my son._ I thought as I gave him his teddy bear that Leonardo gave to him years ago.

Lastly Raphael was sleeping on that not safe hammock. I don't like that thing, it could break on him and he could get hurt but he doesn't care so he put a pillow on the floor. _He looks fine. Sleeping on his pillow, blanket covering him and his sais in his belt… wait what?!_ I sigh in frustration and grab then putting then on the side of his desk.

Now Leonardo is…gone?I look further into the room and don't see my eldest son. I walk around the lair whispering my eldest son's name but get no reply. That's when I see the lair door open a crack. I run out the door and sniff out my so which leads me to the surface. I start running as I look for Leonardo when I hear a gunshot.

 _Leonardo's P.O.V_

The guy tries to dodge my attack which ended up with him getting flown into the wall. "Get out of here!" I yell to the girl who got up running away screaming monster.

 _Just saved your life but whatever_

Suddenly I hear the cock of the gun. "Don't move freak"

I freeze and watched as the man circled me looking at me like I was food. "You'd make me a lot of money freak." with that said he pulled the trigger.

I grunt in pain as the bullet went into my side. I look at the wound as blood pours out when I suddenly found the man on top of me. Gun aiming my head, He slowly pulls the trigger and I panic. _He's gonna shoot me again!_ Taking the chance, I grabbed it, aim it and to his surprise I then pull the trigger. I watch as blood spread through the man's shirt as he fell on top of me, his eyes clouded with death. _Oh god what did I just do! I didn't think it would kill him! I thought it would just hurt him like it did to me!_ _Oh shell…_ _I just killed someone._

 _Splinter's P.O.V_

 _Oh… Leonardo...no_ Leonardo was trembling as held a gun in his hand, a man dead at his feet. And he had a _bullet wound!_ I jump down and watch as Leonardo jumps, turning my way eyes wide. "Leonardo? My son you shouldn't have come out here" I say softly as he drops the gun on the ground. I open up my arms and he ran into them holding me tightly

"I'm sorry I-I didn't m-mean it oh g-god" I pick up my son and he buries his face into my neck sobbing hid heart out.

…

"Master Splinter! Leo!"

I put Leonardo down and his brothers capture him into a hug but Leonardo…does not hug back. But when they let go Leonardo stumbles slightly which makes my youngest sons gasp in worry.

"Leo what's wrong?" Donatello asked but that's when he saw the bullet wound. "Leo your bleeding! Come on me and sensei will fix this!"

…

"Leo are ya ok?" Raphael asked looking at his brother's stitched and bandaged wound. But Leonardo doesn't answer just waves his hand as if to say

' _it doesn't matter'_

"What were you doing awake my sons?" I asked as we all sat on the couch, Leonardo on the chair far away from us.

"We woke up and we didn't see you" Michelangelo says tears filling in his eyes "Then we went to see Leo but he wasn't there. Raph wanted to go look for you guys but we stayed and waited instead"

I nod then look at Leonardo who had fell asleep on the chair.

"Master? What's wrong with Leo? Is it his wound? If it is I can give him painkillers" Donatello says worriedly

"It's nothing my son" I answer not wanting to worry my youngest sons. "We should all head to bed"

"What about Leo?" Michelangelo ask looking at his sleeping brother who was tossing and turning, whimpering softly

"I got it" Raphael slowly shakes Leonardo's shoulder and we all gasp when Leonardo jumps up a scream erupting from his throat. Raphael jumps up back and falls to the ground and I run to my son's side as he cried.

"Leo…" Raphael says trying to reach out to his brother but I shake my head and point in the direction of their room.

 _…_

 _It has been_ four days since Leonardo's first kill. He doesn't like to be touched, he hasn't touched his weapons, hasn't ate or slept.

"Splinter?"

"Yes Raphael?"

"Can you tell me what happened to Leo? We need to do something."

"It is not my choice"

"Then make Leo tell us! we're falling apart without him…I'm falling apart without him"

 _Leonardo's P.O.V_

I wince when my stomach growled again. I don't want to eat. I don't deserve to eat or sleep.

"Leonardo? We need to talk about this my son. You cannot hold this all in. I think you should tell your brothers"

 _What?! Is he crazy?! They'll never forgive me!_ "I don't want to tell them they'll hate me. Or they'll become afraid of me. I can't live with that" I say putting my head down in shame.

"You won't have to my son we are all here to help you, your brothers will understand. We should all sit as a family and talk about this"

 _Should I do this?_

 _What if my brothers don't understand?_

 _Third Person P.O.V_

Raph looked up when he sees his father and _his brother!_ "Leo!"

Leo opened his arms when his brothers came running to him _This could be my last time hugging them_ Leo thinks as he holds his brothers tighter.

"My sons Leonardo would like to tell us something"

All the youngest lift their heads up looking at the eldest brother. "What is it bro? Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Donnie asked

"Yes I am…I did something I'm not proud of. I went topside and found a women being harassed by a man. I was gonna leave it but then he pulled out a weapon and threatened her so I interrupted. He was gonna hurt the girl with a…gun. I sent him flying into a wall and I told the girl to escape. Then he aimed the gun at my head and told me that I could make him a lot of money. And that's when he did this" Leo says pointing to his side. "then he jumped on top of me and was gonna hurt me with the gun so I grabbed it and shot him. I t-thought it was just gonna h-hurt him but I-I killed him" and that's when the dam broke.

Leo's brother eyes were wide as they took everything in.

"Please don't be mad! He was gonna kill me and-" but Leo was developed into a hug.

"It's alright bro ya did wha' ya had ta" Raph says softly as they held Leo

Splinter smiled softly at the scene _I told you your brothers would understand my son they love you no matter what._

 _Okay how was that?! Please R &R&R!_


	5. My, What Good Voice You Have

_What happens when Raph walks in on Leo…Guess This SINGING!_

 _Requested By Kristy_

 _My, What Good Voice You Have_

Raph yawned as he headed up the stairs but froze as he heard a voice…a singing vocie and his mouth fell open when it led him to Leo's room. He put his ear against the door and listened to his brother sing his heart out.

 _Hello from the outside_ _  
_ _At least I can say that I've tried_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_ _  
_ _Anymore_ , _Hello from the other side_ _  
_ _I must've called a thousand times_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ _  
_ _But when I call you never seem to be home_ _Hello from the outside_ _  
_ _At least I can say that I've tried_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore…_

When the song ended Raph opened the door. "My, what good voice you have"

"Ahh! What the heck!? Wait…how long have you been there?"

"Long enough…bro you have a good voice"

Leo puts his head down blushing madly. "Um thanks"

"I remember the day I heard ya rappin'"

…

 _Mikey and Raph were playing video games as Donnie was doing something on his computer when they heard rapping._ _Their eyes widened and their mouths flew open when they saw Leo was the one that was rapping as he came out with his headphones._

 _Sixty thousand people all jumpin' out their seat_ _  
_ _The curtain closes, they're throwin' roses at my feet_ _  
_ _I take a bow, and thank you all for comin out_ _  
_ _They're screamin' so loud, I take one last look at the crowd_ _  
_ _I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seein'_

 _then he disappeared into the dojo, the three brothers look at each other as they gasp in awe._

"I remember that. I was in my own world"

"Yea I notice but ya have good voice bro"

"Thanks Raph"

"Perfect blackmail"

"Oh shut up bro"


	6. That'll Teach Ya Fearless

_What if Leo tried to hide the bite on his shoulder he got during the fight with Armaggon? Who's gonna find out?_

 _That'll teach ya Fearless_

 _Raphael's P.O.V_

Leo is crazy. He made us leave so he can fight that metal shark alone, but I wasn't havin' it! I waited fer everyone ta get in tha ship and grabbed my space gear along with Leo's. When I got I just saw the explosion and my brother running.

"Leo!"

I think he heard me because he started running faster when he finally reached me. I grabbed him and threw on his helmet and jumped out just as the place exploded. When we got back to the ship he was greeted with hugs and cheers. Of course my big brother just smiled blushing a bit making me smirk but then I frowned. _He could have died._

"Raph?"

I look up at my big bro and noticed he didn't take off his space gear. "Bro aren't you gonna take that off?"

"Um yea I'll go do that in my room…" then he walked away

I watched as he stopped in the medical room then walked out hiding whatever he got in front of him so I got up and followed my big bro. I peaked in and my eyes widen when I saw blood. "What is this?!"

"Nothing"

"Nothin'! Your bleedin! What happe'd!?"

"He bit my shoulder"

"The metal shark bit you!?" Leo winced when I grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"No Raph what are y-"

"Donnie get ova' hea'!" I yell as Leo put his hand on his wound as if he was trying to cover it.

"What is i-Leo! What happened?!" Donnie yelled helping Leo sit and move his hand off the wound.

"That metal thing bit Leo! And fearless tried to hid it and treat it 'imself!" I yelled

Don just gave Leo a glare and starts stitching the wound. "God bro your crazy! First you go and fight that thing alone in space! Then you defeat him in that ship but you almost got burned to death! Then you try to treat it all by yourself! Just the fact that you tried to hide it!"

I smirk as Don kept lecturing Leo who was tryin' to interrupt.

 _That'll teach ya Fearless_

 _Yay~ Donzo!_


	7. Hide & Seek

_This was requested by_ _kekepikapika_

 _Hide and seek_

Donnie and Mikey sat down as they tried to figure out what to play.

"How about tag!" Mikey says looking at his brother

"Nah"

"hmmm…OH! Coloring!"

"Did that yesterday"

"Ugh!"

…

…

…

…

"Hey…how about hide and seek?" Donnie asked

"Oh yea! Let's ask Raphie and Leo!" mikey yells running towards the dojo

"Leo? Raphie?"

"Don' call me tha'"

"Yes Mikey?" Leo asked softly

"Do you want to play hide and seek with me and don?"

"Sure"

"Whatevea'"

The two eldest follow mikey into the living room where Donnie was. "Ok I put numbers one through ten into this bucket whoever has the highest is the seeker" The four brothers pick a number and look at it

"6" Leo says showing his

"3" Donnie says

"1!" Mikey yells

"…10…" Raph says sighing

"Raphie's the seeker!"

"Go face the wall and count 30!" Leo says running off along with his brothers

"Ugh!...1"

Mikey runs into the kitchen looking for somewhere to hide. "I got to beat Leo. Where should I hide?" an idea pops into Mikey's head and he runs to the kitchen and gets in the cabinet under the sink. As soon as he shut the door he heard "30! Here I come!"

Mikey sinked deeper and listened as Raph suddenly yelled "Got ya!"

"Aww man I'm always the first one"

Donnie.

Mikey listened as Raph walked into the kitchen. Raph opened one of the drawers up top and looked in. suddenly a dust bunny flew on to Mikey's nose.

 _No don't sneeze don't-_

"ACHOOOOO!"

"AHH!" Raph yells jumping at the noise then smirking. He walked towards one of the cabinets and opened it.

"I know ya in hea Mikey"

Mikey went deeper into the cabinet as he heard Raph got _closer and closer._

 _Opening each cabinet._

 _Slowly making his way towards him_

Mikey looks down and sees Raph's feet.

 _Oh glob oh glob oh glob_

"Gotcha!"

Raph opened the door and Mikey screams "Aww man!"

"Shouldn't have sneezed bro" Raph says walking out the door to find Leo. "Oh fearless come out come out wherevea you are" He walked into the living room and looked under the couch.

No Leo.

He walked into the bathroom and looked in the tub

No Leo.

He looked in all of their rooms

No Leo.

He walked into the dojo and looked around. Where could fearless be?

Not behind the weapon rack.

 _Where could he be?_

 _Splinter's room!_

"Sensei?"

"Yes my son?"

"Have ya seen Leo?"

"No."

Raph growls and shuts the door. "Alright Leo I give! Where are ya?!"

"Here."

Raph growls as Leo climbed down from the dojo tree.

"I've never would have seen ya up there!"

Leo rolled his eyes and looked at his little brother "Did you bother to look?"

"No"

"Exactly"

"Hey you found Leo!" Mikey yelled as they walked in the living room area.

"No he gave up on finding me…again"

"I wanted to beat you so bad Leo! I was gonna beat you when a dust bunny went on my darn nose!"

"oh that's why you sneezed I heard it from the dojo in the tree" Leo says laughing slightly

"Your heard that from the- wait…I thought you were scared of heights?" mikey asked looking at his brother who smiled.

"Oh I am. I just really wanted to win that game"

Mikey growled and jumped on his brother who turned them over and pinned Mikey to the ground…and started to tickle him.

"HAHAHA LEO!"

Suddenly Leo was tackled and Raph pinned him down tickling him too.

"HAHA RAPH STOP I-IT HAHA"

"TICKLE FIGHT!"


	8. I Hate Guns

_I hate guns_

 _Requested by Lexi._

 _I hate guns._

 _I mean what's the point of them._

I look at the purple dragons as they got a new load of…guns

"Wha' should we do Fearless?"

 _God I hate that nickname._

"Nothing."

 _There's nothing we really can do and besides it the circle of life._

"What do you mean nuthin'! Leo their stealin'!" Raph yelled which made me roll my eyes, he just wants pound some heads.

"First of all Raphael their not stealing they just yelled here come our new shipment boys!"

Raph sighs in annoyance but knows it's true.

Suddenly I smelled something…oh god.

"Mikey really!" Raph yells jumping up covering his nose.

"Sorry couldn't hold it in guys" Mikey says fanning his behind then burping in Raph's face.

"UGH MIKEY!"

"Shhh!"

"It's them turtles! Get em!"I hear the purple dragons says running up towards us.

 _Darn it Raph!_

I run towards my brother and yell "The dragons are coming!"

Raph smirks and takes out his weapons charging right away and we all run different ways. I can see my 3 younger brothers watching me, making sure I'm okay since I just recovered having pneumonia.

I kick one of the dragons away and he went flying into another group of dragons knocking them all down for the count. I turn and see that my brother's defeated all their opponents.

"That felt great!" Raph says smirking

I just roll my eyes and looking around.

 _Something's wrong._

I turn sharply and see a shadow, I watch as it suddenly took out a _gun! Which is aiming at…MIKEY!_

I run towards the youngest and push him out of the way just as the gun fired.

I scream in pain as the bullet hit me in my chest…so close to my heart.

"Leo!"

"Fearless!"

"Bro!"

I feel one of my brother's arms wrap around as I fell to the ground.

"Oh god! Give me your gear!"

I watch half lidded as Raph presses hard on my wound.

"Agh!"

"Raph be careful!"

"D-Donnie" I whimper felling more pain in my chest as I took a deep breath.

"Yes bro? I'm here it's gonna be ok metal head is bringing the shellraier"

"T-the bullet I-I feel I-it"

I watch as Donnie's eyes widened

"Donnie metalhead is here!" Mikey yells

Raph who's been quiet picks me up gently, caring me to the shellraiser. "I-it's gonna be okay bro"

I nod my head falling onto Raph's shoulder as I slowly lost contact with the world.

"No Leo! Don't fall asleep yet!" my eyes snap open at Donnie's cry. I moan in pain when someone puts the gear back on my wound.

"Oh god oh god"

"Donnie stop what's wron'!" Raph asked as Donnie started freaking out.

"T-the bullets still in him. I-I need to take it out b-but I don't know how! What are we-"\

 _SMACK!_

"…thanks Raph I needed that" Donnie says looking back at me.

 _I'm so…so tired_

 _I watch as darkness slowly fills my vision._

"Leo!"

 _Nothing._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Leo?...fearless? wake up bro"

My eyes flutter open and I see my red-clad brother.

"Raph?"

Raph smiles and sits at the edge of the bed. "Hey how you feelin'?"

I loom around and see that I'm in the lab. "could be better…what happened?"

I watch as Raph's face took on a look of sadness but was quicly replaced with anger. "Y-you got shot"

"Oh…yea. Where's Mikey?"

"He's asleep. He didn't want to leave ypur side after you passed out. He donated blood and helped me and Donnie with yofur wound. He was really upset and he's been at your bedside for 2 days and I sent him to his room about 4 hours ago"

"Poor mike- wait did you say 2 days?" I say remembering what he said.

"Yes you've been out for 2 ½ days"

I nod then feel myself drifting off.

"Goodnight Fearless"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I open my eyes and hearing snowing to my right.

… _Mikey_

I turn over and see my baby brother, dark circles under his eyes.

 _Oh…Mikey_

"Mikey?" I whisper slightly

His eyes snap open and they lock with mine.

"Leo!" I hold in my groan of pain as Mikey pulled me into a hug. I hug him back and pull him onto the bed with me, tucking his head under my chin.

"Don't blame yourself mikey. It's not your fault I saved you because I'm your big brother and protector, just like Raph is. Thank you for donating blood my baby brother and I know you haven't been sleeping ether so go to sleep"

"…Leo?"

"Yes?"

"…I hate guns"

I smile softly "So do I bro…So do I"


	9. Sick Big Brother

Requested by Kristina

Raph woke up to loud harsh coughing. He sat up and listened to where to sound was coming from. He got up and walked towards the bathroom.

He opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Leo was hurling into the toilet. His eyes watering and red, his cheeks flushed.

"Leo?!"

His brother jumped and cried out.

"R-Raphie"

Raph went to his brother's side panicking not knowing what to do. For god sacks he's only six. "Hold on bro I'm gonna g-" but Leo hurled into the toilet again crying in pain.

Raph's eyes widened and he ran to the door yelling out "Master Splinter!"

He ran back to Leo's side patting his brother's back as their father came. "Leonardo…"

"I didn't know what do to he was throwing up and I-"

"It's okay my son" Splinter says picking up Leo

Raph follows sensei and his brother as Splinter lays Leo in his bed then walking to get things from the kitchen. Raph watched as his brother shivered and whimpered.

"Head to bed Raphael. I will take care of Leonardo"

"Ok…feel better bro"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Leo?"

"I'm up Raphie"

Raph jumps in happiness and runs to his brother's side, giving him a hug. "Are you okay? How do you feel? You're not hot anymore!"

"Calm down I'm okay father to good care of me last night and if you didn't find me I could have been a lot worse…thank you"

"Of course bro!"

"Love you Raphie"

"Love you too…don't call me that!"


	10. Blame (Requested by ThatGeekyG1rl)

_**Requested by ThatGeekyG1rl**_

 _ **This based 2 weeks after the invasion in season 3.**_

 _ **Blame**_

 _Raph was the first one to notice Leo's lack of weight and the big purple bags under his eyes. His brother walks around shoulders slouched and eyes dull. It's been a couple of weeks since the triceratons sucked the earth into a black hole and…Splinter's death. Raph knows that Leo is the closet to Splinter and he hadn't seen the guy cry once. Him and his brothers have already mourned, and Leo was holding them as they cried but never said anything._

"So what should we do about it?" Mikey asked snapping Raph out of his thoughts.

"Give him-"

"Confront him." Raph says straight forward interrupting Donnie

"Wait no we can't do that Raph" Donnie says crossing is arms

"Why not?"

"Leo has PTSD not _hey stop being sad and depressed and heal right up_. We need to help him mourn and we need to think this through"

"Think what through?" a soft voice asked

"Leo!...bro well we um.." Mikey starts not knowing what to say

"We want to help you mourn. So tell-"

"Raph stop it!" Donnie says standing in front of hid red-clad brother

"No! He doesn't deserve to suffer! He needs to tell…us" Raph says but then trials off as he looked at his blue-clad brother.

Leo was standing wide-eyed as tears slowly fell down his face…for the first time since they got on the ship.

"Bro?"

"G-guys I-I…O-oh god…"

As soon as a loud sob escaped Leo's mouth his three younger brothers pulled him into a hug. Leo's eyes widened but sinked into his brother's hug.

"Tell us what's bothering you…please bro we need to know" Mikey says softly

"I failed I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. When Mikey got taken I started panicking and I was s-so scared. We left April to go and join with our enemies, we got captured a-and oh god Master splinter…our father…I knew…I knew that joining shredder was a bad idea…but I didn't say anything! I should have! I should have said something…and now he's dead because of me…I'm sorry…so so sorry" Leo cries even harder into his brothers embrace.

"…It's not your fault Leo" Donnie says holding his brothers tighter

"But-"

"No buts fearless. I don't know why you like to blame yourself for everything but you have to stop. I know that your leader but things happen that you just can't control. You blamed yourself for everything that happened to us. The invasion, the showdown, our first fight with the shredder, all of our fights and other things. Leo listen, when you were in that coma for 3 months I was hurt so bad. I stayed with you every day and as each day passed and you never woke up I was getting more and more depressed. I know we argue a lot but I love you so much bro. You're my only big brother, none of us blame this on you and neither does master splinter. It was shredder that killed him not you. You're our leader and most of all our brother." Raph says tears filling his eyes.

Leo grabbed his brothers and squeezed them crying everything out. Donnie, Raph and Mikey all looked at each other happy that their brother is finally crying. They waited until Leo's breathes evened, finally sleeping after god know how long. Raph picked up his brother and headed to the bedroom.

"Is he alright?" April asked as they passed by

"He's okay just tired" Donnie says following Raph, Mikey in tow

Raph lays Leo down and lays down pulling Leo against his plastron, "Come lay down"

Donnie and Mikey smirk and lay down next to their brothers, all crowding around Leo.

"…Thanks guys…night" Leo whispers snuggling into Raph's chest.

"Night Leo"

And they all fell into a blissful sleep together


	11. All Turns Red

_**(I'm sure you've read this but like I said I'm putting my one-shots about Leo on Our Fearless Leader Collection)**_

 _ **Hey I don't own "to have and to hold" by Takida" and I don't own Tmnt but enjoy!**_

 _ **All Turns Red**_

"I can't do this anymore!" Leo yells

"Do what! All you've been is a failure!" Raph screams

 _You're forgiveness is all mine_ _ **  
**_ _All you said were lies_ _ **  
**_ _your deceiving eyes_

"I am not a failure!"

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _I'm all out of love_ _ **  
**_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _for you it's all a blur_

"Yes you are! You got ambushed by the shredder and failed! And You let master splinter die! We all hate you!"

 _You kill my only trust and it hurts_ _ **  
**_ _Say goodbye_

Leo eyes widened at Raph's words.

 _I cannot breathe, all turns red_ _ **  
**_ _my hate for you has grown strong_

Raph stares at Leo in anger but his eyes widened at Leo's face.

 _You see, I know what you said_ _ **  
**_ _No one to have and to hold_

Leo has tears coming down his face and he looks at Raph when…

 _All our heart and weak soul_ _ **  
**_ _you deserve nothing left_ _ **  
**_ _No one to have and to hold_

Leo's face turns into anger

 _We can give our own life_ _ **  
**_ _I know it's on your mind_ _ **  
**_ _down for every time_

"You don't think I feel bad! I KNOW WHAT I DID! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE BLOW INSTEAD OF MASTER SPLINTER! I KNEW YOU GUYS NEVER WANTED ME TO BE LEADER! I NEVER WANTED TO BE! I NEVER HAD FREEDOM LIKE YOU! I ALWAYS HAD TO TRAIN WHEN YOU GUYS WERE ABLE TO PLAY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY BUT I WASN'T ALLOWED. THEN YOU WOULD IGNORE ME AND SAY I WAS BEING PERFECT BY NOT PLAYING! BUT GUESS WHAT I'M NOT PERFECT NOT BY A LONG SHOT! I EVEN TIRED TO KILL MYSELF AT 9 YEARS OLD! BUT I COULDN'T B-Because I couldn't leave you. I knew you guys always hated me b-but I-I just couldn't" Leo says his voice cracking

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _I'm all out of love_ _ **  
**_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _for you it's all a blur_

The orange, red, and purple clad brothers stared at Leo as he starts pacing.

"Leo we-"

 _You kill my only trust and it hurts, it hurts, yes it hurts_ _ **  
**_ _I cannot breathe all turns red_

But Leo interrupted Raph

 _My hate for you has grown strong_ _ **  
**_ _You see, I know what you said_ _ **  
**_ _No one to have and to hold_

"I'm sick of it…you guys always tell me that I'm not needed and that I-I can't lead. None of you guys loved me I was just your…weapon and it-t hurt so bad"

 _No one answers the phone_ _ **  
**_ _No end in night_

All 3 of the brother's eyes widened at Leo confession.

"Leo no you're not a weapon" Mike says as he slowly walks to Leo's crying form.

 _And I'm here standing alone_ _ **  
**_ _And your still wondering way_ _ **  
**_ _screaming there's no one home_

"Then why does it feel like that? Why do you guys hate me?"

"We don't hate you" Don says also walking to Leo.

 _You're bleeding_

"Yea we are sorry Leo…mostly me. I always cause these arguments and you always forgive me when you shouldn't. Everything I ever said shouldn't be forgiven. I love you and we realized how much weight were putting on you and were sorry please forgive us" Raph says as he developed Leo in a hug.

 _You kill my only trust and it hurts_ _ **  
**_ _it hurts, it hurts, it hurts_

Leo's eyes widen and he cries everything out into his younger brother's hug.

 _I cannot breathe all turns red_ _ **  
**_ _my hate for you has grown strong_ _ **  
**_ _you see; I know what you said_ _ **  
**_ _No one to have and to hold_

But they just held their big brother as they all looked guilty.

"I-I forgive you" Leo cries

They smile and they all cry into each other's arms.

 _No one to have_ _ **  
**_ _No one to have and to hold_

 ** _I know cheesy ending!_**

 ** _I did this in 5 minutes_**

 ** _Any request for a story because I am out of ideas!_**


	12. Mistake

_One shot based on the episode Of Rats and Men_

 _What if Splinter really hurt Leo when he had the sword aiming to kill? What if Leo didn't make it? What if he did make it?_

 _Leo's pov_

 _Oh no._

 _He's really going to kill me._

 _Splinter is going to kill me._

"Kill him" Rat King hissed

"Splinter no!" Raph yells wanting to jump in but knowing it's going to risk my life

I watch as Splinter closed his eyes and his hand started to shake.

"Sensei please" I whisper

"Kill him"

"Don't"

"Kill Him!"

"Sensei no!"

"KILL HIM!"

"NOO!"

 _Swish!_

 _Drip._

 _Darkness._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Raph's pov_

 _No._

 _Oh god his throat_

 _I can see it from here_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"AHHH!" I yell running and tackling the Rat King.

"Get off of me!"

I just kept punching and hitting not stopping even as he bled. I grabbed his throat and tried to strangle him.

"No Raph stop!" I hear Donnie yell

But I couldn't...Because the Rat King made Splinter slit Leo's throat.

 _Donnie's pov_

 _Oh my god._

 _Did that really just..._

 _Leo._

"AHHH!" Raph yells running and tackling the Rat king

Mikey ran to splinter and knocked him over. I look at Raph and watch as he strangled the Rat King

"No Raph stop!" I yelled as Mikey ran over to Raph

I ran to Leo's side and screamed at what I saw.

 _Oh god._

 _Splinter...he_

 _Oh lord he slit Leo's neck_

 _Mikey's pov_

 _Leo._

 _My hero._

 _Splinter just..._

 _No the Rat King did this_

 _Not Splinter._

"AHHH!" Raph yells charging at the Rat King.

I watch as Donnie ran to Leo but I ran ahead and knocked Splinter over, only to knock him out. I looked at Leo and my heart stopped beating.

 _Oh my god_

 _His throat_

 _Blood_

 _So much._

 _I'm feeling faint_

"No Raph stop!" Donnie yells snapping out if my thoughts

I ran to Raph but he tried to fight back "No let me go!" Raph yells

"Raph stop!" I yell trying to pull Raph's hands off the Rat King's throat.

"No he killed Leo!"

"No he didn't Donnie's treating him if we get home in time we can save him! And we're the good guys, we don't kill Raph! What would Leo say?" I say as Raph stopped

Raph dropped the Rat King's head making him go unconscious as he hit the floor with the sickening crack. Raph gets up and runs towards Leo's side.

"Donnie what do we do?" Raph asked

"Give me your pads now! We got to stop the bleeding!" Donnie yells

Raph and I nod, taking off our gear and giving it to Donnie. Suddenly a line of blood falls out of Leo's mouth.

"DONNIE!" I yell as the line got bigger and darker.

"OH GOD LEO!"

 _Splinter's pov_

 _Darkness._

 _What has happened?_

"No Raph stop!"

 _Donatello?_

"We're the good guys we don't kill Raph!"

 _Michelangelo?_

"He killed Leo!"

 _Raphael?_

 _Wait._

 _What happen to Leonardo?!_

 _I need to return to my sons._

I open my eyes and look around.

"Give me your pads now! We got to stop the bleeding!" I hear Donatello yell

 _What is he talking about?_

 _Is Leonardo bleeding?_

"DONNIE!"

"OH GOD LEO!"

I turn my head and look at my sons only to gasp in horror. Raphael and Michelangelo looked up to see me and their eyes widened.

"What happened to Leonardo!" I yell sitting up and running towards my sons only to have Raphael stand in my way.

"Get away from him!" Raphael yells looking at me fire showing in his eyes.

"My son what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You! You did this to him! You're the one who slit his throat!"

 _What?!_

 _No one's pov_

Raph watched as Splinter's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were under the Rat King's control...and you did this" Mikey says pointing to Leo.

Raph watched as splinter sinks to the ground looking at Leo.

"Ok I tied the pads so they stay in place. We need to go, he's got internal bleeding." Donnie says trying to calm.

Raph nods and picks up Leo's limp body running to the lair

"Raph be careful with his wounds!" Donnie yells

Raph nods and runs a bit faster needing to get his pale brother home God he was so angry.

 _Angry at Rat King for forcing Splinter to hurt Leo._

 _Angry at Splinter for not fighting the control._

 _Angry at himself for not being able to do anything._

"Bring him to the lab!" Donnie yells to Raph who didn't even realize he was in the main entrance. Once Leo was settled Donnie and Raph worked on helping Leo.

"Raph as soon as I move the pads press the towel on the wound" Donnie says handing Raph a towel.

"Ready?"

Raph nods

"1"

Raph holds the towel tighter

"2"

Raph leans closer

"3!"

The pads are moved and Raph presses the towel on the wound which makes Leo groan in pain.

"Don we forgot to sedate him" Raph hissed.

"Hold the towel" Donnie says grabbing a sedative putting it Leo's arm. After 15 minutes the blood slows enough for Donnie to start stitching it. Raph went to wash the blood off of Leo and then took a shower himself. After Donnie was done he wrapped a bandage tight but comfortable on Leo's neck. He was about to call Raph when he walked in.

"Can you donate blood for Leo?"

Raph looks at the needle gulping nervously but nods and holds out his arm

 _*Some Time Later*_

Splinter sat in his room worried about his sons especially Leo. Leo was already awake and is informed about what happened.

 _Would he forgive me?_

 _Would he never love me again?_

 _What about his brothers?_

"Master Splinter?"

Splinter looks up to see Donnie.

"Yes?"

"I think you should talk to Leo"

"...I think I should too" Splinter says standing up.

"Make sure he doesn't move his neck much" Donnie says sitting on the couch with a nervous Mikey and a protective Raph. Splinter stood at the door and does a double take.

 _I don't think I can do this_ Splinter thinks

"Go"

Master Splinter turns around to see a protective yet understanding Raph.

"He needs ya"

Splinter nods and takes a deep breath entering the lab. He stops moving and looks at his pale son.

"...Oh Leonardo, I'm so sorry my son"

"...i don't blame you Master" Leo whispers softly

"How could you not?"

"Because it was the Rat King not you" Leo answers eyes watching as splinter moves closer to the edge of the bed.

"I'm still sorry my son. You could have...died by my own hands"

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Leo says smiling as Splinter drags him into a hug being mindful of his injury.

"You have a great spirit Leonardo I'm very lucky to have a son like you... All of you" Splinter says turning to the door where the other brothers come in looking sheepish.

The 3 younger brothers run in and join the hug.

"We don't blame you Master Splinter, we love you" all the 4 brothers say at the same time making Splinter smile and hug his sons closer.

"I love you to my sons"

 _OMG I don't know why this little puppy came into mind. Please R &R and request for more one-shots_


	13. The Dare (Requested by Insanity21)

**_Hey Hey Hey!_**

 ** _So this is a story requested by a fanfiction author Insanity21 *cue the clapping*_**

 ** _Alright so here we go!)_**

 ** _The Dare_**

4 turtles sat in the middle of the living room waiting for their father to come back home.

"Ok Mikey truth or dare?" Donnie asked.

"Twuth!"

"Ok is it true that you broke Raph's punching bag?"

"Wait what!" Raph yells as he jumped up to tackle Mikey.

"Ok it's true but it was an accident Waphie!" Mikey says as he runs away from Raph.

"Come on guys cut it out" Leo says standing up, putting his hands on his hips.

"No he's gonna get it!" Raph yells

"Raph if you stop you can take my turn and Donnie will make you a new punching bag" Leo says as Donnie nods.

"Fine" Raph huffs.

They sit back down and Raph gives Leo a cocky grin. "Alright Leo truth or dare?"

"Dare" Leo answers feeling slightly nervous.

"I dare you to go in the sewers for 10 minutes before father comes back"

"Um Raph I don't think that's such a good idea" Leo says.

"Why not? Scared of the dark?"

"No master splinter will get mad at me for leaving you alone" Leo says

"Come on Leo can't back out on a dare" Mikey says.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"...fine"

Leo walks towards the door and opens it, looks out into the sewers and gulps. Suddenly he was pushed out and the door shut behind him.

"Hey wait no! I change my mind let me in!" Leo screams banging on the door. He tried reaching for the code box but he couldn't reach it.

"Nope too late now your ten minutes begin now" Raph answers

"How do I know when time is up!" Leo asked.

"Count!"

Leo signs as he hears his brothers walking away. So Leo starts walking into the darkness About 2 minutes later Leo starts shivering.

"It's cold"

Suddenly he heard a loud bang.

"What was that?"

He follows the noise and sees 3 guys laughing and drinking. He gasped and stepped to the side that way they didn't see him.

"I'll be back I got to hit it" one of the guys says

The guy uses the bathroom but stops when he hears shuffling so he starts walking towards the noise. Leo tensed and screamed when someone suddenly grabbed him.

"well well well what do we have here some kind of freaky looking turtle. Boys I got dinner!"

"He look yummy" another man says eyeing Leo…hungrily

Leo whimpers and gagged at the man's breath. The man tossed the Leo up in the air and caught him by his neck. Leo whimpers as he tries to get the man's grip off his neck. The man just laughs grabs and knife. He holds Leo down on the ground and cuts into his plastron. Leo screams in pure agony and starts to see black fill his vision. He bits the guys thumb and the guy let's go immediately. He drops to the ground and runs as fast as his legs could go.

"find him boys!"

Leo runs faster and runs down tunnels not knowing where he's going. Once he lost them he looked around not knowing where he is. He shakes as he shivers and looked down at how wound. Blood was flowing like a river and Leo was getting dizzy, He takes a step but stumbles. He falls to his knees and right before he fell unconscious he swore he heard.

"Leonardo!"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Master splinter walks toward the lair bags of food in his paws. He opens the secret door and found his 3 younger sons crying.

"My sons what is wrong?"

All their heads snapped up and they ran into splinters arms.

"Shh my sons what is wrong? Where is Leonardo?"

At the sound of Leo's name they all tensed.

"Leo's out in the sewers cause we're were plawing twuth or dare and Waphie dared Leo to go for 10 minutes and he never came back" Mikey sobs.

"How long has Leonardo been gone?"

"About 45 minutes sensei" Don answered.

"I will look for him you stay here"

They nod and splinter run into the sewers to find his eldest son. Splinter runs and sniffs out Leonardo. About 15 minutes into his search he suddenly he stepped in something wet and sticky. He didn't know what it was or who's it was until he got the whiff of it

 _Blood._

 _Leonardo's blood._

He follows the trail and finds his son falling to his knees.

"Leonardo!"

Splinter runs and catches his son. He looks all over Leonardo's body and grimaces at the blood and his paleness

"Oh Leonardo who did this to you?" splinter wonders out loud. He picks Leo up bridal style runs to the lair, preying his son would make it.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

The 3 brothers sit around crying into each, guilt showing on their faces It's been 15 minutes since master splinter went to find their lost brother and their all worried. Suddenly the door swings up and the younger brothers gasped at the sight. Their father holding their oldest brother who was pale due to blood loss and shivering.

"Donatello run a bath!" master splinter yells putting Leo's in Raph and Mikey's arms then running to his room

Mikey cried as he watched his brother slowly die. Raph cried like it was nobody's business. He knew this was his fault and it felt like a horrible person Suddenly master splinter runs in grabbing Leo on the way. He laid Leo in the bath and washed him off quickly that way his hypothermia didn't get worse. Once he was done he turns to Raph.

"Raphael please hold your brother I need to run to my room quick. Bring him to the couch"

Raph nods and splinter puts Leo on his back. Raph almost cried again when Leo's head lolled to the side, like he was dead. He brought Leo to the couch and laid him down. Master splinter came in and cleaned, stitched and bandaged Leo's wound.

"Ok my son we will let him rest, as should you" Master splinter says putting blankets and pillows on Leo.

Mikey and Donny go up to their room that they share crying softly.

"Raphael?"

"Mastea? Can I stay with Leo. This is my fault and I don't want him to sleep alone" Raph says looking at Leo.

"That is fine my son. And I don't think Leonardo is mad at you"

"He should be"

"Get some rest goodnight my son" master splinter says walking up the the youngest room to say goodnight.

Raph lifts up the covers and climbs in with Leo. He puts his arms around Leo and puts Leo's head under his chin. He cries and then falls asleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

It's been 6 days and Leo's still not awake. Master splinter thinks due to the hypothermia Leonardo might not wake up. His sons sit around Leonardo all day. Talking, reading stories, singing and sleeping next to him. Right now everyone is asleep except for Raph. He can't sleep because he still blames this on himself.

But suddenly...

Leo starts stirring.

"Leo?"

Leo moans and his eyes open a crack

"Leo!"

Then Master splinter and the 3 turtles we're around Leo.

"Leonardo you have been missed" splinter says wiping tears off his face.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo was about to fall asleep when his door burst opened and Raph ran in.

"Leo I'm so sorry I shouldn't have dared to you to go out in the sewers. Because of me you had serve blood loss and hypothermia! I'm an awful brother please forgive me Leo I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Raph sobs breaking down completely.

Leo pulls Raph into a hug and whispered soothing words in his ear "Raphie I'm not mad at you. And I don't blame you it was my fault for even taking the dare" Leo says.

Raph sniffes and looks up at Leo. "Really? Your not mad?"

"Of course not"

Raph smiles then yawns. Leo chuckles and says "Come on let's head to bed baby bro"

Leo moves over and Raph climbs next to him. Then they fall asleep together.

 **The end!**

 **So how was it?**

 **Give me a request and I'll do it!**


	14. Ticklish Fearless

_This has been in my mind for a while._

 _Imagine our Fearless leader..._

 _Get this_

 _Ticklish!_

 _Hahahaha!_

 _Leo: Ticklish...really_

 _Me: Um..._

 _Raph: Got a problem with that Fearless_

 _Me: Let's start the story before Raph and Leo kill each other :)_

 _So here we go!_

 _ **Ticklish Fearless**_

Raph and Leo sat in the living room watching some random thing on TV. Leo stretched and his fingers lightly skinned Raph's thigh. Raph giggled and shut his mouth when Leo looked his way.

"Ticklish Raph?" Leo said grinning.

"No you um scared me" Raph says trying to play it off.

"Sureeeeee" Leo says moving closer to Raph's face.

Leo gasped as he was suddenly flipped over Raph sitting on top of him.

"How about you ol leader of mine, you ticklish?" Raph asked grinning.

"N~no"

"Really then why you stutterin hmm?" Raph asked.

When Leo doesn't answer Raph runs his fingers teasingly down Leo's side.

"S~stop" Leo says trying not to laugh.

Raph's hand moves to Leo's neck and Leo scuffles a laugh.

"Another ticklish spot Fearless" Raph says

Raph puts his beak in Leo's neck and shakes his head from side to side.

"AH HAHA RAPH STOP HAHAHAHA!" Leo screams trying to get out of Raph's embrace.

Raph tickles Leo's side and continues to tickle Leo's neck with his beak.

"NOOO STOP THAT TICKLES HAHAHAHAHA RAPH HAHA!" Leo screams.

Raph decides to stop and looks at his brother as Leo tried to get his breath back.

"Meanie…Um Raph could you not tell the others about this" Leo says rubbing his neck nervously.

"Ok but only if I'm aloud to tickle you whenever Don and Mike aren't around"

"Fine" Leo huffed

"Well since their at April's... " Raph says giving Leo a cocky grin.

"Raph no" Leo says as he starts backing up his hands in front of him.

"Come 'ere you!" Raph yells jumping up to grab his brother.

Little did they know their 2 youngest brother we're in the shadows watching them with soft smiles on their faces **.**

 _(requested by leolover13)_

"Hey guys!" Mikey yells walking into the lair Donnie right behind him.

Raph and Leo jumped off each other and Raph smiled while Leo started blushing.

 _"Busted"_ Leo thought _"Or maybe they didn't see it"_

"what were you guys doing?" Donnie asked

"Nothing!"

"Tickling Fearless"

"Raph!"

Mikey and Donnie starting laughing at Leo's embarrassed face

"You said you wouldn't tell them" Leo pouted.

"Well they already saw it Leo" Raph says.

"How you know that?" Leo asked.

"Because I saw them. That's why I started chasing and tickling you"

"God you...you make me angry" Leo says stomping over the couch.

"Aww but cha love me bro" Raph says.

"Soooo Leo is ticklish" Mikey says walking to Leo.

"No no no don't you even think about it" Leo says getting up only to be pinned by Raph's body.

"Get off me no- AHH HAHA MIKEY DONNIE STOOP HAHAHAHA!" Leo screamed as Mikey and Donnie started to tickle him.

Raph put his beak to Leo's neck again moving his head back and forth, knowing it was his weak spot

"NO HAHA RAPH MIKEY DON NO HAHAHAHA IM GONNA PEE AHH HAHAHA"

Suddenly master Splinter walks in to see all the commotion and smiles.

Leo then notices Master Splinter "HAHA MASTER SPLINTER HELP HAHA"

Splinter turns around to start walking to room then suddenly paused

"Never grow up my sons"

Then he shuts the door still hearing the laughter on the other side.

 _BAM WHAT!_

 _The end so what u think plz plz R &R!_

 _Leo: I hate you_

 _Me: No you love me_

 _Leo: *sigh* keep dreaming_

 _Me: I will_

 _Leo: My life is ruined_

 _Me: no it's not Raph's ticklish too... Oops_

 _Leo: oh is he now *evil grin*_

 _Raph: WHAT THE HECK REMCICLES! *runs away as Leo starts chasing him*_

 _Me: please R &R see you next time that speaking if Raph doesn't kill me :) bye_


	15. Satsugai-sha (Requested by Yukio87)

_Requested by Yukio87_

 _Satsugai-sha_

 _Raph's pov_

I watch as Leo runs out of the dojo terrified at what he did.

"Leo wait!" Mikey yells trying to catch up with Leo only to fall back down on his knees, moaning in pain.

"Mikey stop let me treat you" Donnie says wanting to clean and stich the sword wound in Mikey's side.

"But Leo-"

"Me and Raphael will go find your brother" Splinter says nodding at me

"Yea will get him and bring him back" I say running towards the door Splinter in tow.

 _Leo's pov_

God.

I can't…believe I did that…

I'm so sorry Mikey

" _Kaishi!"_

 _Mikey and I get into a starting position and he charged. I ducked and swinged my leg to trip him. He jumped and brought out his weapons. He wrapped his chain around my sword, and tried to pull them from my grasp. I pulled them as hard as I can, and pulled his nunchuck out of his hand. I twirled the tip of my sword to distraction him but instead, I felt metal hit skin…then a scream…then blood_

I snap out of my flashback when I heard a soft chuckle.

"Who's there?!"

"Silly _Leonardo_ …"

I flinch at the sound of my name. Whoever this is has a dark, deep, cold voice. Suddenly the shadow walks out and my eyes widened. "Who are you? How do you know my name?!" I yell

The big, tall, light-skinned, muscular guy just smile…a creepy smile. His eyes got the look of a murder and one of his eyes are missing, and he has a lot of scars.

"I'm _Su Asesino_ "

My eyes widen in horror, he was speaking spainish, but i understand what he said… _Your Killer_

 _Raph's pov_

We've been running for minutes without any sign of Leo. I look at splinter through the corner of my eye, he's worried but I can tell he sensed something when he came to a stop. He sniffed in the air and that's when I caught the smell…blood…Leo's blood. We run faster and I look down at the tracker. Leo's still in the same place he's been in for 20 minutes. When got to the roof the signal was coming from what we saw made me angry.

Blood was everywhere on the rooftop, Leo's swords were there and his shellcell…but where was Leo? I watch as Splinter walks around the roof looking behind parts of the building when I suddenly hear a moan. I walk to edge of the roof and I gasp at the sight.

"Leo!"

 _Splinter's pov_

I walk around the roof scared for my son's being. Whoever hurt my son is going to pay.

"Leo!"

I jumped at Raphael's voice and turn around just to see him disappear off the roof. I run towards the edge and look down only to see a pale and very bloody Leonardo.

"Leonardo!" I scream running down the fire-escape desperate to get to my son. I reach the bottom just as Raphael turned his brother over.

"Leo! Leo answer me!"

I watch as Leonardo laid unresponsive. I look around at all the injuries on my son's body and noticed what looks like writing on my son's arm. I grab his arm and turn it.

"What the shell?! Master what does that mean?"

I looked at the bloody letters curved into my son's arm

 _Satsugai-sha_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Slayer_

 _Donnie's pov_

I ran into the lab knocking everything off my cot. Splinter called, Leo was badly hurt and also non-responsive. I start grabbing everything I needed also while flinching at the tools I would have to use on my brother. After I was done I stood and waited for Raph and splinter.

 _Mikey's pov_

I was watching TV when to lair door opened.

"Don!"

I turn at the nervousness in Raph's voice and almost scream at the sight of a bloody, limp Leo on Raph's back. Don runs out not liking the way Leo looked and started tell Raph to get Leo into the lab. I watched as Raph brought in Leo's limp body in but as soon as I was gonna walk in Don shut the door. I sigh and sit next to splinter.

"He's going to be okay my son…Leonardo is strong"

"I know sensei…I know"

TMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

 _Leo's pov_

 _Oh god_

 _Everything hurts what happened?_

"Leo? Can you hear me bro?"

"Raph?"

 _Is that my voice?!_

"Ya bro it's okay"

I open my eyes and look around. "W-what happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us…" Don says walking in the room with the rest of the family.

" I got attacked by some guy…he was working for the Shredder…he never told me his name though but he-"

"His name is Slayer my son" splinter says sitting down holding my hand.

"You saw him?!"

"No my son…he…look at your arm my son"

I look at my hand and gasp at the writing, he branded me…with a knife…

"It's okay bro…" Raph says patting my shoulder

"W-will it come o-off?" I ask

"I…I don't know yet bro…" Donnie says

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

It's been a couple of days since Leo's attack. He's slowly getting better but he is upset, He doesn't like his brother hovering around him ether. The only one who gives his space is Raph which he is grateful for. Leo has been having nightmares and wakes up screaming…and for some reason Raph is the only one who walks into his room but then Raph just joins Leo in bed and pulls him to his chest, not saying anything just waiting for his brother's breath to even out before falling asleep himself. Donnie also told him he could take his bandage on his arm off but he didn't want to and…they understand why.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Raph's pov

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I groan in annoyance and look down at my now awake brother.

"It's 6 in the morning" Leo whines making me laugh

"Merry Christmas Leonardo"

"Merry Christmas to you too Raphael.

"GUYS!"

"WE"RE COMING!"

 _Okay I suck at fight scenes so if ya suggest a one-shot with a fight please give me your idea of a fight scene cause I suck at them_ _and I plan on practicing so I can get them._

 _And I will be posting a Christmas one-shot soon since I won't be on fanfic tomorrow_

 _Please request a one-shot so this collection can keep going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going…_


	16. Even Fearless Has Fears

_(Requested by Fluttershy127)_

 _Even Fearless Has Fears_

Leo is freaking out, his brother Raphael is hanging from a pipe 20 feet up high. His brothers Mikey and Donnie went to go get thier father and Leo is trying to calm down his brother, encouraging him to hold on.

"Leo I'm gonna fall!"

"Your not gonna fall just hold on!"

Leo was so scared. he's scared for his brother's life and the height...Leo has always had a fear of heights...he had it since he was 4 and now he's 10.

Suddenly his brother's hand slipped.

"LEO!"

Then evrything happened in slow motion

Raph's hand slipped

Leo grabbed his graveling hook

Raph screamed

Leo swinged

Then Leo caught him and they swung to the otherside. Raph stuck the landing but Leo rolled on the floor not geting up, his breathing fast.

"Leo!" Raph runs to his brother giving him a hug, but then froze as he felt Leo's shaking and harsh breathing.

"Bro?"

But Leo didn't answer his eyes were clouded, he was shaking as hard as a leaf

"Leo!" Raph screamed as he shook his brother's shoulder. "Bro! can ya hear me!"

Raph could only watch in horror as Leo shook harder but Raph sighed in relief when he heard his name coming out of Donnie's mouth.

"Raph! Your okay!" Miky yells tackling Raph to the ground.

"Wait donnie check Leo there something wrong with 'im!" Raph yells as he runs back to his brother's side worried

"What happened?" Splinter demanded worried for his son.

"He saved me, he jumped from the top of the cliff-looking thing because the water on the pipe made my hand slippery and he used a graveling hook then when we landed he started acting like that" Raph says pointing to his brother who looked ready to pass out

"His fear..." splinter says in realization

"His fear? He doesnt fear anything he's fealress!"

"No Raphael everyone has a fear" Splinter says looking at raph who looked confused "You brother has a fear eights"

"Heights? but he just saved me!" Raph screams

"I-I had to"

Everyone turned Leo who was calming down slowly

"Since when have you had a fear of heights?" Donnie asked sitting up

"Yea! and why didnt you tell us?" Mikey pouts

"I-I didnt want you guys to think i was weak..." Leo says putting his head down in shame

"Your not weak...like father said everyone has a fear"

"Yea...guess your right Raph" Leo says looking at his family

"Well at least your okay...you had a minor panic attack. which was probaly from shock"' Donnie says helping his brother up as they all started walking towrads the lair

"Yea i swear if ya scare me like that again i will hurt ya!"raph yells in Leo's ear

"I'll keep that in mind but i should being saying that to you...are you okay?" Leo asked

"Yea i'm fine...thanks to you"

Leo smiles softly taking a breath _Now they know my weakness...i need to face it._


	17. There Once Was A Pillow Named Leonardo

There Once Was A Pillow named Leonardo

(Requested by Flikaroo)

Leo jumped when something heavy landed on his shoulder, he chuckled softly hwne he saw his younger brother Raph. He sighed softly and looked back at the tv. minutes later his shoulder started to cramp, he tried move but his brother's head was making that hard to do, he looked around the room and saw a pillow on the other side of Raph.

"Okay lets try this" Leo whispered as he tried to grab the pillow when Raph suddenly turned knocking the pillow off the couch.

"Ugh really Raph. even your sleep..."

Leo signed and tried to rotate his shoulder, but that was impossible when Raph turned his legs over his lap, snuggling even more.

"I'm never gonna let him live this down"

Leo turned his head towards the whipered voice only to see a smile Mikey...with a camera

"Dont you dar-"

Flash!

Leo watched as Mikey ran to his room jumping in happiness. he rolled his eyes and tried to comfortable.

"My son? shouldnt you be sleeping?"

"Well father i have a bit of a problem..."

Leo watched as his brother chuckled as he look at Raph

"Looks like you have become a pillow Leonardo" Splinter says covering his sons with a blanket as Leo's eyes became heavy.

"Goodnight my sons"

TMNTMNTTMNTMNTTMNT

"DONNIE YOUR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS RAPH WAS-AHHHH!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"CUDDDLINGGGGGGGGGGG LEO HELP!"

 _I will be doing the ones requested soon. i havent been feeling well and my head is pounding so i'll be updating soon. sorry :(_


	18. broken only to be rebuilt

_Requested by TheNextAuthor_

 _Broken only to be Rebuilt_

"Wha you gonna do about it Lamenardo!"

"Don't call me that!"

Mikey sighed as he heard his older brothers arguing again…

Mikey look up as the fugitoid walked towards him.

"Does this happen a lot michealanglo?"

"Yea…"

Fugitoid nods and I flinch softly as a crash came from the room.

"What's your problem?! What do you have against me?!"

"Maybe since you've always been Splinter's favorite! Maybe because I wanted to be leader but no you became it! It's not like you're a good one! You always fail! And it's your fault Splinter' is dead and it- "

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Leo scream and walked to the room the two elders are.

"JUST STOP!"

Mikey opens the door and his eyes sadden at the sight of their leader holding his head in his hands sobs racking his whole body. "…Leo"

Leo looked up at his family only to cry even harder.

"Raph what's wrong with you?!'

'No stop it's not his fault h-he's right" Leo sobs as Raph looked at him in disbelief

"No Leo I'm not right! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here" Raph says softly hugging his brother a tight hug "I'm sorry Leo"

Leo hugged his brother back, opening his arms for his other two who ran in.

"I love you guy" Leo says yawning

"we love you too"


	19. The Creep

_Requested By LeoxRaph_

 _The Creep_

Raph ran into a horrifying sight, his older bro Leo was in a choke hold by the creep.

'Leo!"

But his brother didn't answer which worried Raph even further. The creep suddenly turned there was growling and throwing his brother. Raph ducked letting his "Brainy" brother catch his brother, he charged at the creep Mikey on his tail.

Donnie grunted when he caught his limp brother. He lowered his down slowly and grimaced at the bruising on his brother's throat. He suddenly jumped when a huge crash came from behind him. Don turned only to see a huge hole in the wall.

"Leo!"

Raph ran to his brother's side wincing as he bruising. "Is he alright?"

"He should be…"

"Come on lets go see where that creep is"

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"Leo?"

Leo groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He tried to talk but the words didn't want to come out.

"Its alright Don said that the creep did a bit of damage to your throat" Raph says watching his brother pout as if saying "Again?"

"LEO?!"

Leo grunted in pain when Mikey gave him a bear hug.

"Ay! Ease up Mike!"

"Oops sorry Leo"

Leo nodded his head smiling softly.

"How are you feeling? 1-10…honest answer Leo" Donnie asked gently checking on his brother

Leo took a second to think but then lifted 6 fingers.

"Okay but question…um…why did you lift up 6 fingers again?"

"Oh god stupid Don is back!" Raph says chuckling at the confused look Leo's face

"HAHA!" Mikey laughed as Don looked around confused

"No really why did he lift up 6 fingers?! Its not funny?!"

 _Okay well…I've been very busy! I have a lot of request and I'm trying to get them all done as fast as I can. I type them at school on my phone sometimes but with the semester ending its been crazy. I just got WORD downloaded on my new laptop also! Please request more one-shots so this story can keep going. Thanks! Love you all!_


	20. Ambush

_Requested by Sara Hamato_

 _Ambush_

Leo ran across the rooftop and soft smile on his face, he just got over having an illness. He's been trapped in the lair for 2 weeks and hasn't been out since now. He jumped from roof top to roof top when he felt someone behind him. He froze his hands itching for his katanas. He felt the person that was following get closer and closer. He heard the sound of metal and turned around disarming the foot ninja.

 _The foot? It's been a couple months_

Leo flipped backwards and landed on another rooftop looking around knowing there never one-foot ninja. He watched as foot soldier surrounded him, he shivered remembering the invasion a couple of months ago. He watched as they slowly walked to him weapons raised. He slowly brought his hand so he could try and grab his T-Phone when a shrunken came at him. He grunted as he blocked it and yelled as he charged into battle.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Raph sighed in worry. His brother's been gone for hours without calling. He tried calling but he didn't answer.

"Do you think something happened? He was sick"

Raph looked and Mikey not liking the fear on his brother's face.

"I got it! I found his signal!" Done yells running in the room throwing the weapons to their owners

"Let's go!"

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Leo hissed as he got nicked in his side. He's been fighting for at least 2 to 3 hours and he was exhausted. His T-Phone is broken and into pieces. He ducked as another sword went towards his head but was tripped and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He was losing to much blood and the dizziness was getting to him but he can't lose.

"Leo!"

"Get away from him!"

Leo tried to tell his brothers to stand back but he was slowly losing consciousness. He suddenly saw a flash of green and purple…is he saying something…

Don watched as Leo's eyes slowly closed. "Leo! Guys we need to get home!"

Raph nodded and knocked down the foot ninja then ran to his brothers gently putting Leo n his shell.

"Booyakasha!"

TMNTMTNTMNTMTNTMNT

Raph growled angrily mad that they were so far the lair. He looked up softly when his brother hissed in pain.

'He okay?"

Raph looked at Don and shook his head, "He's getting paler" Raph shifted his brother and his brother groaned in pain

"R-Raphie?"

Raph rolled his eyes when he heard Mikey laugh at the nickname. "Yea?"

"It h-hurts"

Raph stopped at his brother's whimper and gently lowered him down like Don asked.

"Leo did they shoot anything at you?" Don asked looking at his brother noting his eyes looked a bit fogged.

"Yea I think"

Don nodded and gently looked at his brother's wound. "Where almost there just hang on"

'Okay…"

Raph picked up his brother and smiled softly as his brother laid his head on his shoulder slowly falling asleep. _Don't worry there gonna pay bro_

 _Bam! I hope this is what you want Sara! I need more help with fighting scenes. can someone out there please give me an example of a fight scene so I can read it and learn off of it!_


	21. You Ugly Unicorn

_What if if Zeno hurt Leo worse? and what's gonna happen to Leo? (Based on the episode The Arena Of Carnage with a different ending! If you haven't seen the new episode then don't read)_

 _...You Ugly Unicorn_

Raph watch as Zeno banged the camera on Leo's face many times. He watched in horror as his brothers eyes slowly closed.

 _No Leo!_

Zeno slammed Leo on the ground and Leo lost connection with the world when his head hit the cement.

"LEO!"

"Wait dude! Zeno... We're friends we want the same things...like fried calamari and getting rid of that black hole thingy" Mikey yelled

"Please the fate of our planet is a stake" Don says

"And the safety of my brother" Raph growls as he looked at his unconscious brother.

Zeno listens as all the dinosaurs yell out his name. He gets angry not liking to make decisions and squeezes his victim tighter making him cry out.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Mikey yells

Suddenly Zeno threw Leo right towards the king...walking away.

"Leo!" Raph yells running towards his brother as the fugitoid caught Leo. Raph kneeled down and gently tapped Leo's face.

"Bro? Come on..."

"Get rid of these turtles!" The King yelled as Raph picked up his brother following the Fugitoid. They ran into April into April and Casey who had the first piece of the black hole device when April suddenly yelled "Hold your breath!"

"wait what about Leo he's unconscious he'll breathe anyways" Raph screams as the door starts to open.

"Cover his mouth and nose!"

Raph nods at Donnie and covers his brother's mouth and nose while holding his own breath as he jumps out into space and gets to the Fugitoid ship. Once inside he gently lays Leo down as Donnie checks him.

"He should be okay" Donnie says as Raph sighs in relief

Leo groaned and looked around. His eyes land of Raph's who was staring at him in... Concern.

"Leo can you hear me?... Don I don't think he can hear me"

"Hey Leo it's Donnie can you hear me"

Leo nods and sighs in pain as his head throbbed.

"You have a concussion Fearless so take it easy" Raph says as Leo tried to sit up

"Why is it always me..lollipops.. Flying tea...ugh my head hurtssss" Leo moaned holding his head in pain curling up

"Is he okay? Did he just say something about flying tea?" Mikey asked as he walked into the room.

"Yea he's just a bit out of it" Don says wrapping Leo in a blanket.

"Haha he's out of it. Looney Leonardo" Raph says cracking up and as Leo suddenly opened his eyes...glaring.

"Ugh shut up...you ugly unicorn..."

.

"BAHAHAHA!"

 _SORRY COULDN'T HELP IT!_


	22. JTTCOMM

_Different twist to the episode of Journey to the Center of my Mikey's Mind_

 _Requested by Yukio87_

 _Leo's pov_

I ran with my "little" brother in my arms. The neutrinos are after Mikey's mind and as leader I need to protect my brothers. I watched as Braford got zapped into dust and I ran faster. Suddenly I felt something shoot at my shell "Ahh!" 

I felt myself rolling and I saw Mikey through the corner of my eyes rolling also, I then felt myself falling and landed on the ground groaning in pain.

"Leo!"

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into nothingness.

 _Raph's pov_

Me and Donnie running behind Leo who was running fast trying to protect our little bro. I looked back and saw the neutrinos catching up when one of them shot a laser. I duck and was about to say you missed when Leo screamed in pain. I turned and saw him rolling down the hill. My eyes widen and ran towards my brothers as Leo fell not getting up.

"Leo" Little Mikey yelled crawling towards his side.

"Leo's hurt!" I yell to Don as I finally got to his side, I pulled Leo into my arms and Donnie picked up mikey.

"What do we do? Our leader is down!" Don says running towards a rock, hiding behind it.

"I don't know"

I looked down when Leo moaned in pain sitting up holding his bleeding wound.

"Leo are you okay?!" Mikey yelled hugging his brother.

"Ease up Mike Leo bleeding" I say watching as Leo put a hand to his wound trying to stop the blood. I snapped out of my thoughts when Donnie says something about physical matter or something

"Then we need a inside advantage to level the plane field" Leo says as we all turned to Mikey in realization

"Why are you all looking at me?"

…(you know what's happens after...with April and Fugiotod

3rd person pov)

April watched as Mikey went and hit a tiny looking ship.

"And take that!"

Suddenly Leo screamed in pain as a wound inflicted on Leo's plastron.

"Leonardo!"

Raph caught his brother as he fell, running towards the infirmary with Donnie.

"That's the wound from the-"

"I know Raph" Donnie snaps as he tried to stop the blood flow.

"How did it come into the real world?!"

"I don't know let me work!" Donnie yelled as he called April.

"I don't know if I can stitch this… our plastrons are hard and he might not make it" Donnie says as he tried to stitch his brother wound.

…

Raph has been watching Leo waiting for him to wake. Don and April somehow stitched Leo's wound but his brother has been on responsive after he was all set. It's been 2 days and everyone is worrying and this seems to familiar to Raph.

He sighed and shifted and took Leo's hand in his squeezing it softly.

...When Leo's hand suddenly squeezed back.

"Leo?!"

Leo opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "What happened?"

"You're okay! Guys!"

Mikey runs in first hugging his brother tightly.

"Ow" Leo chuckled but then frowned when he felt tears on his shoulder. "Mikey?"

"I'm so s-sorry Leo" Mikey hiccuped

"Why?"

"You got hurt protecting me while I was being a whiny baby!" Mikey cried as Leo hugged him

"It's okay and you were a baby...Mikey I would protect all of you and don't feel bad okay"

"But"

"No buts no feeling guilty okay" Leo demands poking Mikey's nose making him giggle.

"Okay"

 _Hey guys! I haven't been feeling well and these headaches get really bad I can't seem to focus. I will be doing the stories request as soon as I can. The reason why this one was posted is since I was working on it and Yukio87 requested it I was like why not. And I noticed in this episode when Leo got hit with the laser it hit his shell but for some reason he held his plastron so I went with it._

 _Thanks to everyone who supports me and I am trying to get at least 100 reviews for my bff Kristina. She always wanted me to do this and get good reviews and she's been sick so I told her I would try it least or 100 and that's what I'm gonna do! ...i hope. But thanks to everyone love ya_

 _-Remcicles_


	23. The Price Of Fighting

_Hey! I've been thinking if I should get rid Zombie Infection and post it in the future. OR should I finish or delete Slow Road To Recovery please tell me!_

 _remember when the turtles first used the train room in the fugitoid ship? When Raph said he wanted something tougher? When Honeycutt said that he can put it on high were the fighters can break bones?_

 _The price of fighting_

Leo sighed in annoyance as his brothers argued, he was getting a headache and decided to go to the training room. He went to control panel wondering what he should set it as. He growled in anger and pressed a couple of buttons then stepped into the "Real" world of New York. He wondered around the rooftops waiting for what he requested. Suddenly foot ninja appeared and Leo smiled and charged.

…

Donnie scowled as Mikey, Raph and Casey yelled at each other. He didn't see Leo anywhere and April was practicing her powers with Honeycutt.

"AHHHHH!"

Donnie jumped as Raph jumped at Casey as the rolled around wrestling and then mikey joined. Donnie was surprised that Leo never came out to break it up. He watched as Casey fell into the training rooms control panel but no one noticed as some buttons lit up.

…

Leo grinned as he took down the last ninja. God he can wait to get ba-

Suddenly the place changed.

"Huh? Shredder's lair?"

"Leonardo"

Leo growled as he heard him. His emery. His father's killer.

"Shredder" Leo growled taking his sword running at shredder angrily. "You killed my father!" Leo swung his swords but got even angrier as shredder blocked and dodged. "Fight me!"

Shredder chuckled as he watched the young warrior. "So much pain...you deserve. You're the one failed you father. It's your fault he's dead a- "

"Stop it!" lo ran at shredder his swords high as he ran at shredder. Suddenly he turned as the shredder disappeared. "where are you?!"

Suddenly he felt 3 blades pierce his plastron

"AHHH!"

…

Everyone jumped as a loud pained scream came from the training room.

"Leo's in there?!" Raph asked running towards the door. He opened the door and gasped at the sight. Leo was laying bloodied on the ground as shredder stood over him grinning wildly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Raph yelled and was gonna charge at the shredder when the room faded out…taking shredder with it. Raph ran to his brother's arms lifting him into his arms.

"Oh god!" April screamed

"Leo?! Can you hear me?!"

"Raph stop it! Don't shake him!" Donnie screamed as Honeycutt stepped through the crowd.

"How did this happen _beep_? I told Leonardo not put it on the highest level!"

"I don't think it was Leo. He always listens he wouldn't do that "Aprils says following to group to lab

"We will talk to Leonardo when he wakes no lets got treat your brother's wounds"

…

Raph sighed as he wondered if Leo put it on a high level. But Leo was the perfect son. He wouldn't. Raph looked up when someone opened the door.

"how is Leonardo Raphael?"

"He's hanging on…this reminds me of the kranng invasion" Raph says whispering the last part to himself.

"What appended to Leonardo?"

Raph sighed as he told him about the ambush, the three months without Leo and the slow healing process.

"Your brother goes through so much at such a young age…" Honeycutt says as he looked at Leonardo

…

Leo moans as he opens his eyes.

"Leo? I think Leo is wakin' up!"

"What happened?" Leo whispered as he looked at the bandages wrapped around his plastron

"Shredder hurt you in the training room…Leo why did you put the training room on high?! Are you trying to prove something?!" Raph yelled to his brother as Leo looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I put it on low and then shredder's lair came into view and so did the devil himself" Leo says watching as everyone came in.

"I think I know the answer to _beep_ that! I was looking at the cameras and mister Jones was knocked into the control panel." Honeycutt says showing them the footage of Casey tripping into the control panel.

"…That was complete my bad…sorry Leo"

 _Okay I have the stomach bug as we speak. Sorry for the bad ending. I'm tired and sick. I'll be getting others request soon._


	24. TWINS!

_TWINS?!_

Donnie's eye widened at his discovery. "No way…."

"What is it D?" Mikey asked as Donnie turned around looking at him his eyes widen, mouth open.

"Leo. He. Raph same"

Mikey looked at his brother worriedly. "What is it? What about them?"

"They're _twins_! Fraternal _twins!_ "

"What?! No way?!"

"Yea this DNA test proves it! Same blood and everything! They have almost the same skin tone but Raph's is a little darker. And as you can tell they are not identical. They have different color eyes. But they are totally different! Siblings always argue! And not only are they siblings but even _twins_! Wow!"

"RAPH! LEO!" Mikey and Donnie yell running to the dojo where the _twins_ were sparring.

"Wha'?"

"What's wrong?"

"You guys are _twins_!" Mikey yelled jumping in happiness.

Raph and Leo looked at each and smiled softly.

"So?"

Mikey and Donnie's eyes widened when Raph said that. "What do you mean so?! Aren't you happy?! You guys are _twins_! T. W. I. N. S" Donnie says

"Why should we be happy at news we already know?" Leo says raising an eye ridge

"You wouldn't you happy like… wait… what?" Mikey said rethinking Leo's sentence.

"What do you mean news you already know?" Donnie says looking at the _twins_.

"We already know we are _twins_. We found out a couple of months ago and we went to Rockwell the check" Leo says smirking at his brothers confused faces.

"Wait why did you go to Rockwell?" Donnie asked feeling hurt

"Ya wouldn't let us inta ya lab" Raph says frowning

"Oh hehe whoops"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mikey asked

"Cause me and Raph wanted some time as _twins_ before you guys found out" Leo says smiling

"Oh. No wonder why you guys suddenly became so close" Don said

"There a problem with tha'?" Raph asked

"NO! it keeps your angry ugly beast insi-"

"MIKEY!"


	25. Twist to TFFT

_I LOVE YOU ALL! 82 REVIEWS OH GOD! THANKS SO MUCH! KRISTINA IS GONNA BE SO HAPPY! THANKS YOU!_

 _What if in the fourfold trap Leo was in the room that Raph was in but except it was water, so he could drown and Raph had the ball of sais instead of Katana blades_ _._

 _Requested by Sabrina! (who requested it like a month ago or so sorry!)_

 _Twist to TFFT_

Leo watched as the water slowly fell out of the bricks in the wall. He had just finished talking to his brothers through the walls and was trying to find a way out. But this whole scene was too familiar. He always had a fear of water. Only Raph knows about it. When they were children they decided to run around the sewers and to the pool. Later on somehow his foot got stuck between a pipe underwater and he couldn't breathe. He blacked out only to wake up to Raph's fearful eyes.

Leo was snapped out of his thoughts when the bricks started to move. "What the?"

Suddenly water started to poor in faster and he started to panic.

…

Raph groaned in annoyance as the prongs twirled towards him.

" _Karai! Karai please answer me!"_

Raph eyes widened as he looked down hearing his leader. "She not gonna talk to you!"

" _Raph!"_

"Yea!"

" _Are you okay?!"_

"I'm fine fearless…How about ya?!"

Raph's eyes narrowed as Leo hesitated to answer.

" _I-I'm fine…"_

…

Leo shivered as water slowly poured out of the walls. God he was gonna drown…and he was freezing! He failed his brothers. He can hear Donnie screaming, Raph's angry swears and Mikey's nervous talking. And it was all-

 _Chink!_

Leo watched as more bricks disappeared and the water started to pull faster. He started to panic more. Then he remembered the time…

"OH GOD I'M GONNA DROWN!"

…

Raph's eyes widened as he heard his "Fearless" brother scream in fear. Is he in water?

"Leo?!"

" _Raph I-I-I'm gonna- "_

"No ya not stop panickin'"

" _I'm gonna drown just like I almost did in the ambush!"_

Raph's eyes widened as he remembered his brother's sudden fear of water. His brother told him how he almost drowned during the am-

" _RAPH?!"_

"Leo!"

" _It's up to my neck!"_

…

Leo watched as the water slowly came above his head. He looked up and watched as the water filled to room. He swam down and sat on the floor shivering and held his breath. He didn't know how long he was gonna be down here. He failed. He got his brothers captured and he can't even get them out. He could still here his brothers, he can hear Raph's frantic calls for him, he can hear Mikey screaming, Donnie pained cries, and he…why is it so cold…how long has he...can't breathe….so cold…darkness.

…

Raph called Leo's name again. His brother has been silent for the last 20 minutes. He had to find a way out. He was crouched in the corner, his head bent low. He had to find a way.

" _Guys there might be a chance these traps are all tied together!"_

Raph looked around as his genius brother yelled. He needed to get Leo. He saw a small opening under the ball and took his chance. He slid under it and held his hands up as the ball went through the floor. Suddenly he fell into cold chilling water. Raph swam up and took a deep breath. His hole made enough room and suddenly he realized something…Leo.

"Leo! Leo?!"

He turned and looked down, searching for any sign of his BROTHER!

He dived down and swam to his brother. His brother's…lifeless form…his eyes widened when he saw his brother's eyes closed, his mouth hanging open, bubbles slowly floating out.

 _Dang it! Water is already in his lungs!_

Raph swam around looking for an opening. He felt all the bricks when one suddenly moved. Raph swam up and grabbed one of the sais.

"Hang on bro" with that said Raph swam into the water and hit the loose brick. He stabbed it with his sai over and over.

 _Come on!_

Suddenly the brick fell…and then another one. Suddenly the wall just gave out and they fell into the other room. Raph took a deep breath and sat up.

"Guys! Help Me!"

Raph looked up and his eyes widened when he saw his baby brother.

"Mikey!"

Raph jumped up and slashed the cuffs as the mutagen spilled. Mikey took a breath of relief but that soon faded as he saw a Leo.

"…Leo…"

"We got to get to Donnie!" Raph says as he jumped up. He made an opening and told Mikey to get Donne out. He laid his brother down and tried to get him to breathe again. "Come on Leo! Breathe!"

"Move Raph! Breathe into him" Donnie says taking over the compressions.

Raph nodded and waited as Don did 30 compressions. He breathed into his brother and Mikey checked his pulse.

"Nothing."

They repeated the action again.

"Nothing"

Again.

"Nothing"

Again.

"Nothi-"

A hitch of breath made all the brothers sigh in relief. Raph turned his brother gently to the side as water poured out his brother's mouth.

"Tha's it fearless. Get it all out"

Leo coughed as water flew out of his mouth. He realized that his vison was turning black

… _Leo…_

…

Leo moaned as he started to wake. He could hear hushed voices outside the door. He opened his eyes and looked around to see his room. He coughed as his throat throbbed.

"Leo?"

He looked up as his purple-clad brother entered the room.

"Hey bro. How are you feeling?" Donnie asked sitting down and feeing his brother's forehead. "Still got a slight fever"

"T-throat" Leo whispers

"You want some water?"

Leo nods as he watches Don run out of the room. Suddenly his red-clad brother walked into the room, handing him his water.

"Hey" He whispers gently handing Leo the water.

"Hi" Leo answers after he drinks the water. "What happened? How did we get out? Are you guys okay? Did we get Karai? Is master-"

"Hey shut it!" Raph says annoyed at all his brother's questions.

"Sorry."

Raph takes a deep breath before telling Leo everything that happened. Once Raph was done Leo froze.

"I died?"

"…Yea you scared us so badly" Raph says bringing his brother into a hug, holding on to him tightly.

"I'm sorry" Leo says returning the hug. His eyes widened when he heard Raph sniffle. "Get it all out"

That's when the damn broke as Raph remembered those were the same words he said to Leo when they got him to breathe. "I-I love you Fearless"

"I love you too Hothead"


	26. Slash Is Back

_We all know that Slash never really hurt Leo like he did to the rest of the turtles in Slash & Destroy. He hit him once and bam! He looked injured like the rest of them. It's like…I love Leonardo but I like him getting hurt. Like the center of attention. So when he was injured I was no! but then I'm like bruh…Slash only hit him once. So what if Slash came back for payback on Leonardo?_

 _Slash is Back_

"Be safe my son" Splinter says watching his eldest put his gear on

"I'll be fine…. i just need some air" with that said Leonardo walks out of the door and out into the surface.

…

Leo sighs in happiness as he sat on his favorite rooftop, he relaxed as the sun started to set. His brothers have been getting him annoyed lately. They won't stop complaining, they eat everything they see, the always questions his order and never listen and it gives Leo headaches and tha-

"Wonderful view Leonardo"

Leo jumped his swords out and placed they in front of them of himself. He searched the shadows for the deep voice. "Who's there?"

"You don't remember me Leonardo? I use to live with you, and Raphael…I use to try and bite you" The dark voice said

Leo's eyes widened at the description. "S-Spike?"

Suddenly Slash came out of the shadows "It's Slash now…"

…

Raph glanced at the time worriedly. It's been 4 hours since Leo left and he hasn't called. What is he was injured? Or killed? Mikey watched as Raph paced back and forth. "Bro if you're that worried then go find him"

Raph turned towards his brother sharply "I don't know where to look Mikey!"

Suddenly Donnie came out looking panicked. "Leo's emergency button was pressed. And the tracker is on"

"Let's go!"

…

Slash watched as Leo moaned in pain. He had given up a fight Slash would give him that, he got a lot of hits on slash but not Slash did to him.

"Leo?!"

Slash's head snapped up as he heard Raph's voice. 'How had they found them'

"Leo! Where are you?!"

Slash looked down at Leo and grabbed his chin. "I'll be back for you…Leonardo"

…

Raph looked around in worry. Something smelled wrong…blood. And it wasn't human blood. He followed the trail and screamed at the sight. Blood was all over the rooftop and the worse part was who was in the middle of it all.

"LEO!"

Raph ran to his brother's side. His brother's right side was all mangled up, he had a serious knot on the back of his head, he had broken ribs, and blood was everywhere he could barley see the other injuries.

"god oh god…. who did tis ta ya bro?" Raph said softly as he called Donnie "I got him. come ere with the Shellraiser now"

…

Splinter watched as his red and orange clad sons paced. They worried for Leonardo's wellbeing and Donnie & Leatherhead were doing everything they could. Leo stopped breathing and they managed to get him back.

"Guys?"

Everyone's head snapped up as a tired Donnie walked in

"Is he alright?" Raph asked jumping up and frowning as Donnie passed him a note.

"Read it."

Raph watched as anger and fury came in Donnie's eyes. He opened the note and started reading aloud

 _Dear Raphael and Family_

 _It's been while ay Raph? So i hope you like my present…a broken Leonardo. I was wondering if Donatello would find this note inside Leonardo's side wound and I hope he did. I will be back for Leonardo and I will get what I want._

 _Your Friend…_ _ **Slash**_

Raph's eyes widened as he tightened his grip on the paper. "Slash…h-he almost killed Leo! And now …. he's gonna pay" with that said Raph started walking towards the lair door. His eyes glowing with

Anger

Fury

Betrayal

Hurt

Sorrow

And most of all

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Revenge_


	27. Bullet For Hiddrala-Truly Worthy?

_Okay so we all know that Armaggon came back in Sunday's episode! And his main focus was on Leonardo since Leo defeated him last time. But Nick failed me again! Leo took one of Lord Dregg's bullets to prove that he was Truly Worthy but he barely hurt! And that bothers me. So in this one Leo is Injured. Yes, I know the bullet hit his shell or his gear but still! That had to hurt a lot! Not just a little shell shocked! But I will admit this was by far my favorite of season 4. This episode was center on Leo and his Leadership. But enough chit chat! Here we go_

 _Bullet For Hiddrala-Truly Worthy?_

Leo grunted as the bullet hit between his skin and shell _. Oh god…that hurts so ugh!_ Leo watched as his brother's battled as he flew to the ground. He landed hard and moaned in pain as darkness started to fill his vision. The last thing he heard was a loud horrible shriek.

…

Raph watched as the creature disappeared and Dregg's army. He looked around to make sure all his brothers were okay and noticed Hiddrala kneeling near Leo.

"Leo?!"

Raph ran to his brother's side and kneeled down, checking Leo's pulse.

"What happened?!" Donnie asked as he noticed a puddle of red pooling under Leonardo. "Oh no…we got to get out of here!"

"He took a bullet for me…for that I owe Leonardo my gratitude…and the second piece of the Black Hole Generator"

Raph didn't listen as Hiddrala talked, he sat Leo up letting his shell lean on his chest. He held his gear down on his brother's wound. "Not to be rude but can we go?! Leo's freakin bleedin'!"

Donnie nodded and Raph picked up his brother running to the ship as he heard his brothers thanking Hiddrala.

…

Leo opened his eyes and looked around his eyes landing on Mikey's.

"Hay bro. How are you feeling?" Mikey whispered not wanting to wake up his other brothers.

"Sore…what happened?" Leo looked down at his bandaged side.

"You took a bullet for Hiddrala and because of you we- "

"Failed."

"What? Wait no we- "

"It's okay Mikey. I know I made us fail. It happened al- "

 _SMACK!_

"Shut up fearless!" Raph yelled grabbing his brother's face turning it towards him. "We didn't fail! And if ya let tha Knucklehead finish he would have said because of you we got the second piece of the Black Hole Generator!"

It was like half of what was on Leonardo's shoulder lifted as he slumped into his red-clad brother's arms.

"Leo?! You alright?!"

Leo burst into tears happy they got the second piece, upset that he missed Splinter and relieved that his brothers were okay. He felt all his brother's join the hug as the lack of sleep hit him.

"You're not alone bro…we got you"


	28. Flinching

_Okay so this called Flinching. If you noticed in Sunday's episode Leo flinched when the Queen said the word Failure. So this is based as his brother Raphael notices Leo's flinching about the subject of failure as he thinks about the past. PS this is all Raph's point of view._

 _Flinching_

He did it again.

He flinched.

I watched as Fearless flinched for tha 6th time today. He really starting to worry me, his done this so many times ever since he became tha leader.

…

" _Now that you are leader Leonardo you must not fail-_

 _ **Flinch**_

 _-our brothers"_

" _Hai Sensei"_

…

" _Well that mission was a bummer!"_

" _More like a fail!"_

 _ **Flinch**_

…

" _Aww man!"_

" _What is it Mike?"_

" _I failed-_

 _ **Flinch**_

 _-this game and its driving me nuts! I've been trying to pass this level for days and I keep failing!"_

 _ **Flinch**_

…

' _I'm very disappointed in you my son. You failed-_

 _ **Flinch**_

 _-me, you failed-_

 _ **Flinch!**_

 _-yourself and most of all you failed_

 _ **FLINCH!**_

 _-your brothers"_

…

 _Failure_

Leo flinched every time he heard the word failure. I turn towards Leo who was sound asleep on his bed in the room we share. Out of everyone Leo took failure the hardest out of all of us. Yea I know he's the leader but we all need to bear this weight together. Leo was and still is my best friend. But when he was named leader he started to become distant and train 24/7. I got up from bed as Leo whimpered, I strolled over to his bed and sat on it as I started rubbing his shell softly. He smiled and shifted as he made room for me. I smiled and crawled in bringing him to my chest and he sighed happily.

"Love ya Fearless. And you aren't a failure-

...

-and you never will be"

As I started to fall asleep I realized something…Leo didn't **flinch**

 _THANKS SO MUCH FOR 93 REVIEWS! I'M ALMOST 100! GOD THANKS SO MUCH. I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL KRISTINA TOMMORW AT SCHOOL! I HOPE THIS CHPATER BRINGS IT UP TO 100. IF IT DOES I'M GONNA CRY!_

 _LOVE YOU ALL!_


	29. Missing You

_I hate to see but I didn't exactly enjoy this episode today, please don't ask why I just honestly didn't find it all that. Maybe because I never enjoyed the 1980s one. But anyway I was happy that they saw Splinter! I was like OMG and Leo…my baby looked like he was going to cry. Well in this one shot Leonardo is going to cry_

 _What if when the turtles get home Leo suddenly goes into the shock that they actually seen Splinter? And what's gonna happen?_

 _Missing You_

Raph sighed in relief as they landed back in Honeycutt's ship.

"Guys!" April yelled as she ran and pulled them all into a group hug "Are you guys alright?! Are you injured?! What happened?!"

"Easy girly come sit and we will tell you"

…

"Then we saw master Splinter an- "

"Wait- you saw master Splinter? That's amazing!"

"Yea it was! Right Leo?" Raph asked turning towards his brother only to freeze in horror "Leo?!"

Everyone turned to Leo as Raph ran towards his shaking brother. "hey bro it's 'lright calm down. Donnie!"

Donnie rans towards his brother and looked at Leonardo carefully. "He's in shock…"

"From wha'?!"

"S-Splinter" Leo suddenly whimpers

Raph sighed in relief as he noticed his brother's eyes were no longer glazed over. "Wha' happen'd?!"

"Did I dream that? Did I actually see Splinter?" Leo whispers as he tried to get over his shock.

"No bro you didn' dream it…we sa- "Raph suddenly had a hand full of Leo as he cried into his brother's arms. "Shhh it's alright bro"

"I miss him so much. I need him! I can't lead the team without him!"

"Yes ya can bro…you're doin' it now. Ever since the earth was destroyed you've been leading us. Is any of us hurt?"

"No"

"Is anyone dead?"

"Ni"

"Then you're doing just fine bro" Raph said as he hugged his brother close as he felt Leo's form slowly relaxing into sleep

"He's asleep finally"

"After god knows how long he's been since he slept" Donnie says watching as Raph carried Leo to a room. "hehe…softie"

"Shut up!"


	30. Back For Revenge

_Okay this was requested by Yukio87 (sorry it took so long!)_

 _Okay so…I have 126 reviews! Oh my god thank you all so much! This makes me and my family that I'm achieving at my writing thank you all!_

 _Back For Revenge_

Leonardo growled in anger as he saw Armaggon attack the ship.

"Leo what do we do?!"

Leo took a deep breath as the doors shook. "get your weapons out!" Leo knew Armaggon was coming but he didn't expect the shark to come straight at him. He tried to turn to protect his already sore plastron but didn't make it.

"ugh!" Leo rolled on his back in front of Armaggon and brought his hand to his plastron as it burned in pain.

"Leo?!"

"One more step I'll chop is head clean off!"

Raph growled in anger but watched in worry as his brother started to breath heavily, he needed to get to him. "Don't ya dare! Leave ma brother alone!"

"Pushy turtle"

"Stupid shark"

Armaggon glared at the red clad turtle and turned towards Honeycutt. "I want the pieces of the Black Whole thingy. Now."

Mikey stepped forward a he looked at the shark "And if we don't?"

Armaggon chuckled at that as he picked up the fallen leader and laid him on his stomach, he put his huge metal foot on Leo's shell and started to press.

"…ughh…"

Donnie gripped his staff tighter as his unconscious leader moaned in pain. "Fine we'll give you the piece"

"Don't you mean pieces?" Armaggon asked

"No p.i.e.c.e" Honeycutt said noticing the turtles flinch as Armaggon put more weight on Leonardo's shell.

"Where are the others?!"

Raph growled as he slowly stalked up to the shark "we don't have 'em fish. We only have one and are on our way to get the others! You better get ya foot off ma brother's shell or so help me I will hit ya were the sun don't shine!"

Armaggon smirked and pushed the red turtle away and put his weight on Leo's shell. Harder "I know your lying. Where. Are. The. Other. Pieces?!"

"WE DON'T HAVE EM!"

"Fine have it your way"

CRACK

"AHHHHHH!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _I'm going to leave it there._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Hahaha just kidding_

…

…

…

…

Raph screamed in horror as his brother's shell snapped.

"Well tha- "Armaggon was cut off as he went flying into the wall. He looked up and his eyes widened as the red and orange clad turtles came at him.

Donnie moved towards his eldest brother as he screamed and convulsed in pain. "Hold him down so he doesn't make his shell worse!" April and Honeycutt followed his orders when April suddenly noticed something.

"He's bleeding!"

Donnie eyes widened…he didn't see any blood on his side. He turned towards April's side a visibly paled. "Oh god…"

…

…

…

…

" _-eo?"_

…

" _Thi ca er us?"_

…

"Leo?"

…

"Can you hear us?"

…

"Fearless?"

Leo opened his eyes slowly as he looked around. "…uys?"

"Oh god bro don't move at all okay?"

"Whaaa?" Leo asked groggily as he tried to find out what's wrong then it all came back to him "Armaggon!"

"Gone." Raph said as he squeezed his brother's hand. "and don't move. Her cracked your shell pretty badly"

"My shell? Wait- "

"Listen you've been injured and you need sleep. We'll answer your questions in the morning bro" Raph says as Leo's eyes grew heavy "And that shark has shell ta pay"


	31. The Blue Demon

_The Blue Demon_

The three youngest brother's ran across the rooftops never thinking that this situation would happen…Leonardo trying to kill them…it all started with a bite and venom…

…

 _They were patrolling when Leonardo was bit by a spider, his brothers laughed thinking it wasn't all that serious…boy are they wrong. As Leonardo slept the venom started to take effect, he growled and dreamed about killing the ones he loved. That's when they found Splinter's body the next morning. All dreading for the loss of their father they went to the farm house were they buried him_

" _Somethin's wron' wit Leo" Raph said watching as Leo trained_

" _He trains all the time Raph there isn't anything wrong with that" Mikey says grubbing on popcorn._

" _Raph has a point…he didn't even show up to Master Splinter's funeral" Donnie says in confusion knowing Leonardo was the closet to Splinter._

" _Maybe he was- "_

" _AHHH!" The brothers watched as their elder brother fell to the ground, shaking_

" _Leo?!"_

" _Fearless?!" Raph was the first to approach their brother who panted as he shook and…growled_

 _Leo knew who killed Master Splinter…it was him…and he enjoyed it oh god he so loved it…he wanted more bled shed._

 _Donnie watched as Leo suddenly slumped forwarded onto his back as he looked up. "L-Leo?"_

" _I did it…I did it" as Leo said that Donnie swore his brother's eyes flashed…red_

 _The next morning Casey was gone…and never came back_

 _The next day his body was found…chopped in pieces_

 _The brothers noticed how Leonardo smiled during the murder in the movies they watched. They noticed how he sharpened his katanas every single day. They noticed the murderous look in his eyes as he watched them._

 _Something isn't right…_

 _At night they set up cameras to see what goes on with Leonardo at night. And what they saw they would never forget…that's not their brother._

 _Leonardo doesn't skin people alive_

 _Nor does he burn them_

 _Especially their friends and family_

 _They needed to leave_

Now they ran towards shredders lair where the antidote was hidden to curing Leo's 'Craziness… Little did they know

 **The darkest hour before the light**

There wasn't a cure

 **A hidden treasure plain in sight**

They could hear their brother's fast steps as he tried to catch up to them.

 **For a moment standing still**

They stopped as it suddenly got quiet

 **They say we're crazy they say we're ill**

They didn't hear anything nor see as they looked out for Leonardo

 **What they don't understand they fear inside**

They know they aren't going to make it out alive

 **What they don't understand they try to hide**

They can't hide…

 **You can't hide from us you can't, you can't, you can't hide from us**

From _The Blue Demon_

 _Okay how was that? Yes, they died at the end if that's what you're wondering. Sorry if this seems dark it's just my mood right now. I do not own tmnt or the song_


	32. Earth's Last Stand

_OMG GUYS! I HAVE 134 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU ALL_

 _Cough*_

 _Anyways...so this seasons Mid-Finale was very interesting. If you've seen this episode, then you can read this. I put to people request in the same chapter because they are based on The Earth's Last Stand (sorry if you don't like then together guys!) this was requested by ThatGeekyG1rl and Yukio87!_

 _ **To The two that requested this chapter**_ _: I hope you can tell what part of the story you requested if you can't please tell me and I'll make them into separate chappies!_

 _ENJOY MY FRIENDS!_

 _YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING_

 _Earth's Last Stand (Twist)_

 _None knows the weight of another's burden_

 _-George Herbert_

" _Donnie do something!"_

" _His heart…stand back!"_

He felt a dull feeling of electricity which made him keep walking towards the darkness. It hurt and he didn't want to feel any more pain

" _Leo! Please! Don't do this!"_

He failed his brothers…he doesn't deserve to be leader…never had…never will.

…

It's been 6 hours since Honeycutt told the brothers that Leonardo was in a coma and they were devastated. Raph blames Honeycutt because of what he told them about making the Black Hole Generator (BHG)…and it's true.

…

Raph watched in sadness as Mikey cried with Donnie, they were hurting so bad…little did they know was that Raph is hurting worse than them. He's always been Leo's best friend and seeing him in a coma gets him upset.

"I shouldn't have let him do it…"

"Raph don't blame yourself you didn't know he was going to do that. He wasn't thinking clearly. He's stressed about us not making it and never seeing splinter again" Donnie sniffs

"But he doesn't need to do this alone…he has brain damage now Don!" Raph yells as he starts pacing. "He shouldn't have done it! We need him! I need him!"

Donnie and Mikey watch as Raph walked up to the cot and-

 _SMACK!_

"Raph! Are you crazy?!"

 _SMACK!_

"WAKE UP LEONARDO! NOW! YOU CAN'T FALL INTO A COMA OUT OF ALL TINMES! WAKE UP!"

Donnie watches as Raph shakes his brother's body roughly make the machines Leonardo is hooked up to go berserk.

"Raph! Stop it!"

But that only makes Raph shake Leonardo harder, his hands sure to leave bruises on Leonardo's pale skin. Then Raph stopped…on to fall on the floor.

"Mike?"

"I-I had to knock him out…h-he was scaring m and-d hurting Leo" Mikey said as he sniffed

 _Knock Knock_

"Yes?"

..

..

..

"it's Honeycutt"

….

…

..

.

"Come i-in"

Honeycutt opened the door and looked at the scene in front of him. "Should I ask? _Bleep_ "

"What do you want?" Donnie snapped as they put Raph on the cot next to Leo's.

"I think I have something that can help your brother out of his coma" Honeycutt said as the brother's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes…ever hear of a Capsule?"

…

Mikey paced back and forth as he waited to hear on what was going on. They had just taken Leonardo out of the capsule to check on him. Casey and April had fallen asleep and Raph has been sitting, looking at the ground with his head in his hands.

"Guys?"

Everyone's head snapped up as Donnie walked in…Smiling! "He's awake"

Raph jumped up and ran in the room, glaring as he saw Honeycutt. "Leo?"

He almost cried when those beautiful Safire eyes looked his way. "Raph"

"God bro! are ya crazy?!"

Before Leo could answer the question he was developed into a hug. "Don't you eva do that again!"

"I'm sorry Raphie" Leo whispered softly

…

It was time. The brothers fought as they tried to shut down the Black Hole Generator. But then it happened, the thing that replaces over and over in the turtle's mind …Splinter

"Master Splinter no!"

Time slowed as splinter ran towards the BHG but he suddenly felt pain in his side.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Leonardo watched in horror as Splinter fell to the ground. As his brothers ran towards their father as Donnie help the wound down. As Raph looked his way in worry. He didn't even remember shooting the timer or as Honeycutt took the BHG. But something inside him snapped and ran for Shredder, who was walking away in victory.

 _SLAM_

Suddenly Shredder was on the ground with 2 teeth missing. Leonardo slammed his fist over and over and over again on shredders face. He hit a pressure point that made Shredder paralyzed *I think Splinter does that also in the episode)

"YOU MONSTER!"

No one wanted to go near the enraged turtle, he was a demon in this state. A demon they've never seen. Raph knows he has to do something, so he ran towards his brother.

"Leo stop!"

"I'LL KILL YOU SHREDDER!"

That's when Leonardo brought out his sword.

And he brought it down towards Splinter's throat

"LEONARDO!"

He stopped. His sensei's voice He turned around slowly as he was met with his father's eyes. "F-father?"

Splinter nodded his head as he slowly took the sword away from his shocked son. "I'm okay my son I used the healing hands"

Shredder trying to shift snapped Leonardo out of his shock. He looked down at Shredder and glared, he couldn't kill him but…

Everyone's eyes widened as Leonardo knocked Shredder out with on single punch, that's when Raph suddenly smiled "Shell…Go Leo!"

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped as Leo stood up and made contact with everyone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that…"

"it's okay I understand"

"I'm just happy you didn't kill him. I know he's the enemy but you can't have another burden on your shoulder" Donnie said softly "Because if more is added you might not be able to carry it"

"I've been carrying it all my life _I'm use to it_ " Leo said making everyone flinch as he walked away towards the lair

"You shouldn't be…"

 _Okay I gosta go! How was it?_


	33. A Kind Of Forgotten Day

_Sorry it's been a while! Been going through a lot_

 _A Kind Of Forgotten Day_

They did it again.

Guess I should be used to it.

It's been the same thing for 6 years

I am now 9

I sit alone in the dark with a cupcake and one little candle.

I can hear them laughing in the living room.

They totally forgot …except one…who is sitting with me in my room

…

" _Hey Leo"_

" _Hey Mike"_

" _What you doing?" mike said as he sat down next to me._

" _Waiting"_

" _Waiting…for what?"_

 _Leo eyes widened at Mikey's confused tone "You really don't know?"_

" _umm no but me and Mondo are got skate boarding tonight so I'll see you" Mikey said as he ran to the showers_

" _Maybe he's just playing they promised me they wouldn't forget this year"_

…

" _Leo can I talk to you for second" Donnie asked_

" _Yeah sure" I said as I walked into the lab._

" _Are you busy any time today?"_

" _No why?" I asked feeling relief flow in my chest_

" _can you go to the junkyard with me? And then help me with an experiment?"_

" _Oh...yeah sure" I said_

…

" _Want a sparring partner? "Raph asked as he walked in_

" _Yeah…sure"_

 _Raph stopped in his tracks and looked at Leo's sad face "what's wrong?"_

" _It's nothing just tired is all" Leo says as he began to practice again._

" _they forgot didn't they?"_

 _With that Leo froze in his tracks. "What did you just say?"_

" _Leo. I made you a promise last year and I kept it…I didn't forget your birthday this year. And I'm sorry about all the other years I forgot you- "_

 _That's when Raph had a handful of Leo "Thanks for remembering Raph"_

"thanks for being her Raph"

"Anytime bro…anytime"


	34. Beep Goes The Heart Beat

_OMG GUYS! I just saw the City At War episode! It was great! I am so happy Karai is back and April kicked butt! But what is this? No more mikey and Rennet? Mikey and Shinigami? I think Shinigami is amazing! But I can't wait for the episode Broken Foot next Sunday. It's about Leo! But so is this fanfic story so let's start shall we! SPIOLER ALERT!_

 _Beep Goes The Heart Beat_

Karai moaned as Tigerclaw knocked her to the ground she felt an urge in her stomach as she twitched. She turned to see Leo being held against the wall as Tigerclaw punched him over and over in the gut, making him slowly fall unconscious. Karai flinched as she felt the mutagen in her veins and she became snake like. She turned and threw herself at Tigerclaw making her younger brother fall from is grasp.

"Get off!" But Karai held on stronger as she hissed in anger. Suddenly claws dug into her back as she was thrown next to her little brother who moans in pain.

Leo looked up as he back to the world of living only to see Tigerclaw aiming his gun at Karai. He ignored the pain and jumped in the way as soon as the bullet fired.

"LEO!"

…

It's been three days since the fight, the lair is quiet except for the _Beep_ ing sound of Leonardo's weak heartbeat.

 _Beep_.

"I'm sorry father…this is all my fault"

 _Beep_.

"No Miwa it is not. You did what you could my daughter. Your brother's do not blame you"

 _Beep_.

"Raphie…will Leo ever wake up?"

 _Beep_.

"He'll get better mikey. Fearless is strong"

 _Beep_.

Everyone sat in the living room as they sat in sadness. They haven't been on patrol since it happened they are scared that if they leave they will never hear his heart beat again…

 _Beep_.

 _Okay so this isn't my best I'm tired a thunder storm kept me up last night. But please R &R&R (Read, Review and Request)_


	35. MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!

OKAY MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! I LOVE ALL U AND I HOPE Y'ALL LOVE ME TOO! SO I MADE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT AND I ALMOSTLY DO TMNT VIDS! MY ACCOUNT IS " _Remcicles"_ CAN YOU PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND IF YOU WANT CAN YOU PLEASSEEE SUBSCRIBE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


	36. Darkest Plight

_Hiiiii guys! Kay so I know its been a while and I'm sorry about that! But school is already sickening. And I've been so obsessed with makin videos on my YouTube Channel! Please check it out its "Remcicles !" I got 70+ subscribers in 2 months AND I have 214 reviews thank you soooo much!_

 _Okay on to the story. This is based on today's episode if you haven't seen it don't read it! Unless you want then go ahead,_

 _What happens when Karai and April bring the injured Leonardo home? What are the brothers reaction? And Splinters?_

Karai watched as the white van took off "We have to go after them! We cant let them escape!" that's when Karai heard a loud moan of pain as she turned around.

"Karai, Leo is in no shape we need to get him back to the lair" April said as Leo turned to April with pleading eyes. Karai sighed and knew what was the best thing to do. Leo has always been the closest to her and has never given up and she wasn't going to give up on him. "Your right…Next time" with that said they helped Leonardo up.

…

Raph paced back and forth at the lair as he watched Donnie treat Splinter's wounds. "Where the shell are they?! They were suppose to be back by now!"

"Raph just be patient I'm sure th-"

"Help!"

Everyone turned to April's voice and gasped at the limp body between the young girl's arms.

"Shell Leo!" Raph yelled running towards his whimpering brother as he gently scooped him up in his arms

"Leonardo!" "Father!" Splinter and Karai yelled.

Donnie jumped up and ran with Raph to the lab. "April come with me now and tell me what happened!"

Then the doors shut.

…

"What the shell happened!?" Raph yelled as he laid Leo on the table and turned to April.

"Shredder attacked him"

"And you didn't do anything?!"

"AHH!" Leo yelled as he convulsed in pain

"Leo calm down its okay" Donnie soothed

"S-S-Splinter?" Leo moaned as he remembered his name being called

"Splinter is okay...and you will be to"

Then a seizure started

…

Everyone turned as Donnie opened the door.

"Is he okay?" Mikey asked

"He stable…Raph is with him" Donnie says as he sat down and put his head in his hands "But…Shredder has to pay…big time"

 _Okay sucky ending! Buuuut I have a lot to do o I will be updating soon! Love you all! Please support me on Youtube and Fanfiction_


End file.
